¿a quién elegirá?
by M neko-chan
Summary: yui después de ser rechazada por su mejor amigo, sin que se lo espere aparecen más personas en su vida y trataran de conquistarla y enamorarla, pero todos saben que la última palabra la tiene la humana y todos se hacen la misma pregunta...¿a quién elegirá? Lose pésimo summary -.-' pero bueno entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**bueno esto es algo que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza hace unas semanas, la verdad no se como transcurrirá la historia pero bueno, espero que me apoyen en este nuevo fic**

* * *

 **prologo**

Hola, mi nombre es yui komori, tengo 15 años de edad y vivo con los hermanos sakamakis, sé que son vampiros y el etc, pero a decir verdad no me importa, aunque no lo quieran admitir sé que se preocupan por mí y yo hago lo mismo, cuando vine por primera vez a la mansión con los primeros que pude entablar una conversación agradable fueron con reiji y subaru, con el pasar de los meses me hice amiga de los demás, pero inesperadamente empecé a sentir algo más que solo amistad por uno de ellos, y es nada menos que ayato, si lose, como puede ser que me allá enamorado de el?, se preguntaran, y bueno la verdad es que ni yo misma lose, y lo peor es que es con el que mejor me llevo de todos los hermanos, pensé que solo era un amor pasajero pero no, cada vez los sentimientos que tengo por el son más fuertes cada día, no me atrevo a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero sinceramente ya no puedo guardarlo más, no sé cuándo se lo diré pero definitivamente lo voy hacer, solo espero que nuestra amistad no termine

* * *

 **bueno ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no**

 **desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leerlo**

 **adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aquí les dejo la conti, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Son las 3 de la tarde y como es de costumbre todos estamos en la mesa desayunando, no se olviden de que convivo con vampiros, por eso desayunamos a esta hora

-y yui que te cuentas?-me pregunta subaru

-emmmm nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre-le respondo antes de tomar mi taza de te

-ya terminaste de hacer tu tarea?-me pregunta reiji

-sí, ya los termine, gracias por ayudarme reiji-san-le agradezco con una sonrisa

Se acomoda sus lentes antes de hablar-de nada, pero para la próxima presta más atención a la clase-me dice con seriedad

-s-si-tartamudeo

-ahhh que rico! Bueno yo ya termine, vamos yui?-me invita ayato

-bueno-me levanto de mi asiento, le agradezco a reiji por el desayuno y me voy con ayato al jardín

-neee-me llama

-que sucede ayato?-y lo miro con curiosidad

-alguna vez te…..?-se rasca nerviosamente la cabeza

-anda, que quieres preguntarme-lo animo

-te….ha gustado alguien?-termina mirándome fijamente

-…."si, tú me gustas"…emmm bueno a decir verdad si, por que lo preguntas?-y lo miro

-….por nada-me dice un poco incomodo

-cuando quieras hablar del tema, sabes que voy a estar ahí para escucharte-le digo

-lose y gracias chichinasi-y sonríe con diversión

-mou, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así-me quejo infantilmente

-jajajajja-se echa a reír

-cabeza de menstruación-murmuro

Para de reír-que dijiste?-exclama

-nada-y le saco la lengua

-ya vas a ver-y ambos empezamos a correr, como era de esperarse no tarda en alcanzarme

-retráctate-me dice

-no-miro sobre su hombro y veo a mi tierno niño, kanato, sin que ayato se dé cuenta, le hago señas para que se acerque y me ayude a sacármelo de encima

-retráctate!-repite

-….ahora kanato!-grito y me hago a un lado para que el pelipurpura se tire encima de su hermano y lo sujete

-tch, suéltame!-exige

-que le hacemos yui-san?-me pregunta mi vampiro con malicia

-mmmmm no sé, tu que propones?-y lo miro inquisitivamente

-….-kanato ensancha más su sonrisa

-bueno me rindo-dice ayato

-…bueno kanato suel-pero soy interrumpida

-bitch-chan!-me llama laito

-que pasa laito-kun?

-reiji me mando a hacer las compras, quieres acompañarme?-y pone la cara de perrito mojado

-ashh está bien-acepto

-entonces apurémonos-me agarra de la mano y me arrastra hasta la limusina

-bitch-chan que quería ayato?-me pregunta

-nada-le digo

-…a mí no me puedes mentir-

-*suspiro* está bien, me pregunto si alguna vez me gusto alguien, crees que guste de mí?-le pregunto esperanzada, si laito sabe que me gusta su hermano y por suerte todavía no abre su boca

-mmmm no sé, ese ore-sama no es muy fácil de leer-y se pone pensativo

-vos decís que tenga una oportunidad de estar con él?

-pero por supuesto, eres muy hermosa, estaría ciego si te rechaza-me dice

-gracias-y le dedico una sonrisa sincera

-pero eso sí, que no se pase porque si no…-dice amenazante, a por cierto lo olvidaba, laito-kun me cuida mucho aunque sea un pervertido de primera tiene su lado bueno

-jejeje-suelto una risita

-bueno cambiando de tema, es mejor de que salgamos de la limu-me dice

-"hace cuánto llegamos? Que ni cuenta me di"-ambos salimos del transporte y nos adentramos al súper, con laito nunca podes estar serio, siempre de una u otra manera te saca una sonrisa, luego de comprar las cosas de la lista que le dio reiji a mi amigo, devuelta volvimos a la mansión

-ya volvimos!-avisa el chico

-ya era hora-se escucha que dice el de ojos magenta

-si si como digas-le resta importancia su hermano

-bueno yo me voy a mi habitación-les informo pero apenas doy tres pasos y me caigo al suelo

-pero que…?-digo mientras miro al causante de mi caída

-tch, que mujer más torpe-dice shu-san

-shu, te dije más de mil veces de que no te acuestes en el suelo-le reta reiji con enojo

-uresei-lo ignora

-tsk-chasquea la lengua molesto y se retira del lugar

-ven bitch-chan-me ayuda a levantar laito

-gracias-le digo y vamos juntos a mi habitación

* * *

 **Pov shu**

-ven bitch-chan-le dice el pervertido

-gracias-escucho que le agradece y se levanta

-"que le vez a ayato?"-me pregunto, si yui cree que no lo sé pues está muy equivocada, es muy notable que la rubia siente algo por ese idiota y lo peor es que el idiota no se da cuenta, como me gustaría estar en su lugar, porque a mi si me gusta yui, desde el primer momento en que la vi llamo mi atención, trate de acercarme a ella, pero…apenas me registra, desde que se mudó a nuestra casa/mansión creo que apenas cruzamos palabras dos o tres veces y eso paso ya hace como 5 años

-en que piensas?-escucho que me dicen

-….en nada-le respondo

-si tú lo dices-me dice subaru antes de tele transportarse

-*suspiro* "voy a intentar dormir"-

* * *

Pasados unas cuantas horas reiji nos llama para cenar

-itadakimasu-decimos todos, estoy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, en las horas que estuve en mi cuarto con raito hablando sobre ayato, decidí confesarme hoy al terminar la cena

-estoy ansioso-comenta laito, sé a qué se refiere

-eh? Que quiere decir?-le pregunta kanato

-ahh después lo veras-y muestra su típica sonrisa juguetona

Luego de unos minutos más que para mí se hicieron eternos al fin terminamos de cenar

-ayato…me acompañas afuera un rato?-le pregunto

-claro-me dice y salimos para irnos a donde siempre esta subaru cuando quiere estar solo

-dime que pasa-escucho que dice

-etto…..yo….-me quedo muda, las palabras no quieren salir de mi garganta, mi boca rápidamente se pone seca

-y yui?-me mira con intriga

-ayato….tu….tú me….-cierro los ojos mientras hago mis manos en forma de puños

-yo que?-por su tono de voz se nota que está confundido

-tú me gustas-lo digo al fin

El silencio no se hace esperar, esos hermosos ojos verdes que cada vez que los veo me derriten, ahora me miran en shock, yo mantengo mi mirada firme, ninguno de los dos dice nada, por su expresión se puede descifrar que no se esperaba mi confesión, pero me alegro de a verlo dicho, ahora solo tengo que esperar su respuesta

No sé cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron, pero al fin el chico delante de mí, empieza a hablar

-…..yui….yo…..-empieza a decirme

* * *

y acá termina, si lo se soy muy malota al dejarlo hasta acá, pero bueno es para que se queden con las ganas :3

bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews

chaito! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos! bueno no se cuando voy a actualizar por eso les dejo este corto cap, espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

-…..yui….yo…..-empieza a decirme

* * *

-….yo….lo siento, pero solo te quiero como a una amiga-y con tan solo escuchar esas palabras bajo lentamente mi cabeza conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-…l-lo entiendo-le digo como puedo, mi corazón duele mucho

-….emmm esto se puso algo incómodo, no lo crees? Bueno yui yo me voy adentro-escucho sus pasos, para después no escuchar nada

-…tanto nerviosismo para solo ser rechazada-murmuro, tenía esperanzas de que me dijera que el también siente algo por mí, pero solo me dijo un "lo siento"

-*sollozos*-ya no aguanto más, tenía que descargarme y esta es la única forma de hacerlo, bruscamente me tiro al piso para seguir llorando, pasados unos minutos desgarradores me limpio los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas y miro el cielo

-….yui que haces aquí?-ladeo un poco mi cabeza para ver a subaru

-solo…miro las estrellas-le digo antes de volver mi vista hacia arriba

El solo se acerca hacia mí y sin decir nada se sienta al lado mío

-por qué llorabas?-me pregunta

-así que te diste cuenta-

-si-

-…por nada-no quiero hablar del tema, no ahora

-yui..-me insiste

-…ayato me rechazo-le digo en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el albino lo escuche

-tch, que idiota-suelta molesto

-…-yo no digo nada, después de todo ese "idiota" me gusta y mucho

-oye, cambia esa cara-y me da un codazo

-no puedo-le digo

-como que no-se acerca más a mí y sin previo aviso me aprieta los cachetes

-a ver…hay esos cachetitos tan lindos-y me los aprieta más fuerte

-mou eso duele-me quejo

-jajajja-se echa a reír

-yo no le veo lo gracioso-le digo

-yo si jajajja

-hpm, a ver si a vos te gusta-y le copio su acción

-duele-se queja

-a ves que no es lindo-pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro encima de subaru

-sí que eres bruta-me dice mientras se frota la cara, yo me lo quedo mirando un tanto perdida, ahora que veo a subaru más de cerca, me doy cuenta que es muy guapo

-qué?-me pregunta

-…nada-emito antes de ver sus ojos rojos

-yui…-y se acerca más a mi hasta el punto de que nuestras respiraciones choquen entre si

-"¿pero que estoy haciendo?"-me reto mentalmente, me alejo enseguida y me levanto del césped

-y-yo…ya estoy cansada, me voy a dormir, buenas noches-me despido antes de irme

* * *

 **Pov subaru**

-y-yo…ya estoy cansada, me voy a dormir, buenas noches-me dice antes de irse a la mansión

-*suspiro*-eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y casi la besaba, ese estúpido de ayato como pudo rechazarla!, hay que ser un gran imbécil para decirle que no….ashhh no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, es que es muy hermosa, no solo exterior si no interiormente también, ahora que ayato la rechazo es mi oportunidad

* * *

Estoy subiendo las escaleras cuando casi me tropiezo

-ya van dos veces seguidas-le digo mirándolo

-….-me ignora

-"tsk, que grosero"-y frunzo el ceño

-que tanto me ves?-me pregunta y abre sus ojos

-nada-le respondo

-entonces vete-y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos

-no hace falta que me lo digas-pero antes de subir un escalón siento como me agarra del brazo y después me encuentro en una habitación desconocida

-pero que haces?!-y me suelto bruscamente de su agarre

-ahh que ruidosa-se queja mientras se acuesta en la cama

-llévame a mi cuarto-le exijo

-ve tu sola-y me da la espalda

-hpm-emito irritada, veo la puerta y me dirijo a esta para luego salir

* * *

 **Pov shu**

-hpm-escucho que emite, luego se va

Da la casualidad de que vi todo lo que paso con ayato, sinceramente no me espere que la rechazara, pero bueno allá el, me dio pena cuando el otro se fue y ella se largó a llorar, quise acercarme para consolarla pero al final no lo hice, lo bueno es que después llego subaru….pero casi pasa algo que sinceramente no quiero recordar, y bueno y después yo me tele transporté para estar acostado en las escaleras, así yui se tropezaría conmigo y yo poder molestarla un poco

* * *

Llego a mi cuarto y directamente me acuesto sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa, estoy destruida, dolida, con ganas de seguir llorando….pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada, respeto su respuesta, espero que nuestra amistad siga siendo la misma de siempre, aunque él no me quiera como yo lo quiero a él, no me importa, es mi primer amor y lo va hacer siempre, eso no va a cambiar, pero ahora tengo que dejar de amarlo, aunque me duela hacerlo tengo que, no puedo estar enamorada de un chico que no puede corresponder a mis sentimientos, no sé cómo lo hare, pero de alguna forma u otra lo voy hacer

Y sin más me quedo profundamente dormida

* * *

 **bueno como ya les había dicho antes el capitulo es corto, bastante diría yo pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado y también quiero preguntarles con quien quiere que se quede yui? o con quien quiere que pase "algo" con ella?**

 **igual para que sepan yui no va a terminar con ayato ni con laito, eso se los aseguro**

 **así que estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión**

 **bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos!, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, enserio me alegra que les guste :D, y aquí les dejo la conti**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

-*riiiinnn riiiiiinnnn riiiiiinnn*-suena el despertador

-mmmmm-emito somnolienta

-…que hora es?-me pregunto, me fijo en el reloj y abro más los ojos de la sorpresa

-son las 19:30!-grito para luego levantarme a la velocidad de la luz y cambiarme para ir al colegio

-*toc toc*-escucho que tocan

-….s-si? Que pasa?-pregunto mientras me pongo la camisa del uniforme

-reiji quiere que estés abajo en 5 min, o si no te tendrás que ir sola-me dice kanato

-hai, enseguida bajo-le digo antes de que se valla

Luego de unos segundos bajo como desquiciada para alcanzar la limusina, sé que reiji-san es capaz de dejarme

-esperen!-les digo mientras muevo mis brazos

-tardaste demasiado-me reta el otaku de las vajillas

-l-lo siento-me disculpo apenada

-tch, sube ya-acato su orden y me siento en el primer lugar disponible que vi, que en este caso es entre ayato y subaru

-….emmm hola-me saluda un tanto incomodo el pelirojo

-hola-le digo sin siquiera mirarlo

-pssss-y siento un codazo, miro a mi costado y subaru me sonríe en forma de saludo, yo hago lo mismo y después el recorrido hasta el cole fue silencio absoluto

Bajamos del transporte y nos apuramos para entrar ya que por mi culpa casi, pero casi, llegamos tarde, aunque a la mayoría no les importa, pero a cierto vampirito de anteojos si

-vámonos bitch-chan-me dice laito con su voz cantarina

-si-y entramos juntos

-a por cierto…y como te fue?-me pregunta curioso

-….la verdad no muy bien, me rechazo-le digo con voz apagada

-qué?!-pega el grito al cielo con los ojos bien abiertos como platos

-lo que oíste-y acelero el paso

-pero cómo?! Por qué?! No entiendo!-empieza a decir

-no quiero hablar del tema-confieso

-ups, perdón, pero….oye! no te pongas mal, no es el único chico que hay en el mundo-me dice

-lose-murmuro, entro al salón y me siento en mi lugar, laito tiene la misma edad que yo pero está en otra división, yo estoy con kanato y ayato, que casualidad no lo creen?

-bueno alumnos-y justo entra el profesor-les quiero informar que hoy entran alumnos nuevos-nos dice

-he?-emite uno

-a mitad de año?-dice otro

-silencio!, quiero que sean buenos y que los traten como se debe, pueden pasar chicos!-y los llama

La puerta se abre dejando ver a dos chicos, uno es alto de pelo marrón con sus ojos del mismo color que el pelo y tez blanca, por su apariencia parece ser un muchacho rudo, y el otro es bajo, es mal alto que yo, pero no le pasa al grandote que está al lado de él, bueno este tiene pelo negro verdoso, ojos grises, tez blanca y lleva una boina en la cabeza y unas vendas en sus brazos

-preséntense-les dice el sensei

-mi nombre es yuma mukami, tengo 17 años-dice el alto

-tu turno-y mira al otro chico

-….mi….nombre…es…azusa mukami…y tengo…17…también-dice tímidamente

-muy bien, bueno pueden sentarse….emmm, en esos asientos vacíos-les dice, los dos muchachos le obedecen y se sientan, uno esta delante de mí y el otro esta atrás de mí, bueno capaz me pueda hacer amigos de ellos

-h-hola-saludo al de adelante, el chico se da vuelta y me mira

-hola-me dice toscamente, no parece muy contento

-*es mejor no molestarlo*-me digo para mi

Luego de esa corta conversación el profesor empieza a repasar los temas que estuvimos viendo hasta ahora para los recién llegados, pasados unos minutos suena el timbre del receso, me levanto de mi asiento y miro para atrás para divisar a…

-si busca a ayato, ya se fue-me informa el pelipurpura

-…gracias-le digo antes de salir del salón, ashhh esto es horrible, ahora ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara, yui no era que ibas a actuar como siempre? Por qué haces lo contrario?, mientras me estoy cuestionando a mí misma no me doy cuenta que hay alguien viniendo en el sentido contrario

-*bump*-hasta que siento el frio y duro piso

-auch-emito sobándome el lugar adolorido

-disculpa, es que estaba leyendo mis horarios-me dice una vos varonil

-no pasa nada-y cuando termino de decir eso levanto mi cabeza para ver a un chico bastante lindo a mi parecer, es de tez blanca, pelo negro y en las puntas es de color blanco, ojos azules, tiene puesto el uniforme de la escuela, aunque la corbata la tiene floja y los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados dejando ver una remera negra, también lleva un gargantilla de color negro

-te ayudo-me extiende la mano, yo la tomo y me levanto del suelo

-gracias-le agradezco mientras me acomodo la falda

-mi nombre es ruki, un gusto en conocerte-se presenta educadamente

-yo me llamo yui komori-

-….ev-pero antes de terminar la frase es interrumpido por un grito

-ruki!-el nombrado ladea la cabeza

-kou, que sucede?-le pregunta al chico desconocido, va desconocido para mí, por como lo nombro sin ningún honorifico parece que se conocen desde hace años

-ayúdame, las chicas no me dejan en paz-le dice

-la última vez que te ayude termine con la ropa desgarrada y con algunos moretones-le dice con cara de pocos amigos

-jejejje, bueno yo no me imagine que se iban a poner violentas-se intenta defender, ruki-kun carraspea con molestia

-he? Y ella quién es?-y al fin se da cuenta de mi presencia

-ah! Cierto, yui-san, él es mi hermano kou-y lo señala, kou-kun, tiene ojos celestes, su cabello es de color rubio, su uniforme esta desarreglado, lleva pulseras en los dos brazos y dos cintos uno rosa y el otro faxea en su cintura

-kou mukami, hermano de este amargado-añade divertido

-jijijiji-suelto una risita

-ja ja ja, que gracioso-dice sarcástico ruki-kun

-bueno yo me voy, fue un gusto conocerte M neko-chan!-dice y se va corriendo, unos segundos después un grupo de chicas descontroladas pasan corriendo

-M neko-chan?-repito confusa

-emmmm es que le gusta poner apodos a las personas-me explica

-ahhh, bueno….-desvió mi mirar y veo a ayato caminar hacia donde estoy-…yo me tengo que ir, adiós-le hago un ademan con la mano y me voy

-ayato-kun-lo llamo

-yui…-pero de la nada frunce el ceño

-are?-giro mi cabeza para ver lo que ve mi amigo pero no hay nadie, el pasillo esta vacío

-ven, hay que ir al salón-me dice serio

-si-emito, mientras vamos al aula, para estar concentrada en algo me miro las manos ya que ayato parece que no tiene ganas de hablar conmigo, pero al mirarlas me sorprendo un poco ya que están sucias

-*con que me ensucie?*-me pregunto

-etto….-empiezo a decir-ayato-kun tengo que ir al baño-le digo

-bueno-me dice y sigue su camino, yo me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a los sanitarios para damas, al llegar entro y me lavo las manos, levanto mi cabeza y pego un grito que rápidamente me lo hacen callar

-mmmhmmmhmh-me tiene tapada la boca, intento soltarme de su agarre pero es muy fuerte

-quédate quieta-me dice con molestia, intento otra vez soltarme pero cometo un grave error, ya que otro se me acerca y me pone un pañuelo en la nariz, me aguanto las ganas de respirar pero el aire es algo que todos los seres vivos necesitamos así que no pude aguantarme más y solo siento como cierro los ojos poco a poco para luego solo ver oscuridad

* * *

 **y acá termina el capitulo, bueno espero que les allá gustado, y otra vez gracias por sus comentarios**

 **bueno no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber su opinión**

 **sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno, acá les dejo un nuevo cap, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pov ayato**

Ya pasaron como 15 min y yui todavía no viene

-*tanto se tarda?*-me pregunto irritado, si lose estoy medio serio pero es por una razón y esa razón es por la llegada de esos dos compañeros nuevos, me resultan algo extraños, su olor no es de humano, ni tampoco de vampiro, no se no lo que son y eso me pone de mal humor, además cuando caminaba por los pasillos del cole, veo a yui hablando con un chico que extrañamente tenía el mismo olor que los recién llegados

-bueno para que lo entiendan mejor…-pero el profesor se calla al ver como se abre la puerta

-llegan tarde-les reta a los recién llegados

-…-los otros dos ignoran al sensei y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares

-*tengo un mal presentimiento*-ladeo mi cabeza y kanato también esta serio, algo no anda bien

* * *

 **Pov reiji**

-*…he? Pero que…..?*-paro de tomar apuntes al no sentir la presencia de la humana, ni tampoco su aroma

-….-ladeo mi cabeza para ver al perezoso, y sorprendentemente él está despierto, de seguro el también se dio cuenta de que algo le paso a la rubia, shu mira hacia mi dirección y por su mirada se nota que está preocupado

-*suspiro* profesor puedo…?-pero antes de terminar mi hermano me interrumpe

-nos tenemos que ir!-y se va, yo por mi parte recojo mis cosas me disculpo con el sensei y me retiro del salón

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Estaba como siempre aburriéndome de las clases hasta que noto algo extraño, la fragancia dulzona que tiene yui desapareció por completo, tampoco siento su presencia, preocupado miro a mi hermano, el también me mira, sabe que algo paso

-*suspiro* profesor puedo…?-ashhh pero que lento es

-nos tenemos que ir!-lo interrumpo para luego salir como un rayo del lugar

* * *

 **Pov subaru**

Tch, para que tenemos que venir al colegio si no nos sirve de nada, somos vampiros podemos hacer lo que queramos, y tenemos mucho tiempo, total somos inmortales

-*pero qué demonios…?*-y me pongo alerta, la fragancia dulce de yui no está, va solo un poco pero es imperceptible, diablos! Que le abra pasado?!

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua, me levanto de mi lugar y salgo del salón ignorando los gritos de mi profesor, al diablo con todo, solo en este momento me importa yui

* * *

 **Pov laito**

Como siempre, molesto a mis compañeros y acoso a las chicas lindas, pero me llama la atención la presencia de mis hermanos, están todos reunidos, esto no me gusta nada

-sensei, tengo que ir al baño!-le digo

-bueno valla, pero no se tarde-yo solo asiento con la cabeza y salgo del salón para dirigirme a donde están los demás, ósea que me tele transporto

* * *

-nfu, ¿chicos por qué están todos acá?-pregunta con curiosidad el mayor de los trillizos

-que no te das cuenta? la fragancia de yui es apenas se percibe-le dice el pelipurpura

-….pero no es la única fragancia, hay otro dos olores más-dice reiji con seriedad

-es cierto, pero no puedo distinguir de quien-dice shu

-ósea que a bitch-chan la secuestraron-dice el del sombrero un tanto shokeado

-demonios!-grita subaru y rompe una pared

-….-ayato no dice nada, el parece que está en otro mundo, igual se nota que está mal

-bueno no perdamos la calma, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es buscar pistas-dice reiji mientras se acomoda sus lentes

-sí, pero por dónde empezamos?-pregunta kanato

-no importa eso, lo importante es encontrarla-dice shu mirando a todos, y así cada uno busca en un lugar diferente, lastimosamente no encuentran nada, así que resignados se van a la mansión

* * *

-*sonidos de cadenas*-siento frio y me duele la cabeza….es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo….

-dónde estoy?-y abro poco a poco mis ojos, pero me sorprendo por lo que veo

-dónde estoy?!-grito asustada, el lugar donde estoy es oscuro, estoy encadenada y además ni siquiera recuerdo quienes me secuestraron en el baño, tengo miedo, siento que alguien me está mirando pero no dice nada, mis muñecas me están empezando a doler, tengo hambre, quiero estar en la mansión, con los chicos, quiero estar con mis vampiros

-h-hola….hay alguien hay? Alguien me escucha?-pregunto, pero al pasar unos minutos no escucho nada, me hago la idea de que estoy sola, pero….

-al fin despiertas-escucho que alguien dice

-quien eres? Por qué estoy acá?!-le pregunto asustada

-shhhh, tranquila, no te vamos a hacer nada-me dice la voz desconocida

-que quieren de mí?-le inquiero

-solo cumplimos ordenes-me dice como si nada

-ordenes? Pero de quién?

-ya te dije suficiente, ahora solo quédate tranquila, en un rato tienen que venir los demás-y luego escucho sus pasos acercándose

No puedo verlo bien, apenas siento su presencia, si en donde estoy tuviera como mínimo algo de luz….

-bueno, te dejo-me dice

-he? No espera!-pero ya era tarde, ya se fue

-*suspiro*-me acomodo mejor en el suelo y me pongo a pensar, esa voz….esa voz, extrañamente me parece conocida, pero de dónde?

* * *

 **En otro lado…**

-…..tch, no contesta-dice shu

-ese sujeto, justo ahora que lo necesitamos no contesta-suelta subaru con enojo

-vos decís que encontraremos a yui-san, teddy?-dice kanato a su oso de peluche

-pero por supuesto que la encontraremos imbécil!-explota el pelirojo

-tampoco para que reacciones así-se mete reiji

\- hpm-emite ayato y se va

-….ok, creo que es mejor que vallamos a descansar, mañana seguimos buscándola-dice laito mirando a los demás

-es una buena idea-opina el de ojos magenta

-ustedes hagan lo que quieran-dice el mayor de los sakamakis, reiji, laito y kanato se fueron a sus habitaciones, y subaru y shu…bueno ellos se fueron a buscar a la humana

Ya pasaron 5 días y todavía no encuentran ningún rastro de la rubia, en esos días lo vampiros cada vez se fueron preocupando cada vez más, hasta el punto de hacerse la idea de que nunca más la volverán a ver

* * *

 **Con la secuestrada…**

No sé desde hace cuánto estoy acá, quiero irme, pero no puedo, no sé si vine acá hace días, meses o años, perdí la noción del tiempo

Escucho pasos acercándose hacia mí

-bueno de seguro tendrás hambre-me dice el chico

-si-murmuro

-comer en la oscuridad es algo incómodo, no? Es mejor de que prenda la luz-al fin! Ya era hora!

-….tu….-emito al ver a la persona parada al lado de la puerta

-sorprendida?-me pregunta con una sonrisa

-…-me quedo muda, no sé cómo reaccionar, como iba a pensar que justo él me iba a hacer esto?

-jajajja, esa cara de sorprendida es muy graciosa, creo que es el momento de que salgas de esta habitación-se me acerca y me quita las cadenas, me ayuda a levantar y me guía hacia la puerta

Ahora que ya no estoy encerrada en esa horrible habitación, voy a tratar de escaparme de este lugar, pero si no no logro…..

-*por favor chicos, vengan a buscarme*-me digo en mi mente, sé que ellos me están buscando, confió en ellos ciegamente, lo único que espero es que no tarden demasiado en venir

* * *

 **bueno hasta acá termina el capitulo, espero lo hallan disfrutado**

 **nos leemos luego!**

 **adiosito! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Es de noche, todos están en sus respectivos cuartos, yo camino lentamente por los pasillos de la casa/mansión para no despertar a los demás, así es, me estoy escapando, bajo las escaleras y acelero un poco el paso cuando veo la puerta de entrada, ya estoy cerca, ya solo me faltan unos tres pasos, ya casi….

-que haces despierta?-pego un salto de la sorpresa

-….r-ruki-kun-murmuro mirándolo

-respóndeme-me exige

-y-yo….solo quería tomar un poco de aire-le miento

-…si claro, ve devuelta a tu habitación-me ordena

-s-si-le digo y giro sobre mis talones para subir de nueva cuenta las escaleras

-*estuve tan cerca*-me digo para mí, que mala suerte tengo

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

-*suspiro*-ese ganado siempre intenta escapar, que no se da cuenta que es prácticamente imposible? Y si hubiera una posibilidad….adonde se iría? Por lo que nos dijo ese sujeto ella no tiene a nadie

-r-ruki-kun-escucho su suave voz

-….-la miro indicándole de que la escucho

-l-lo siento-se disculpa, pero por qué?

-por qué te disculpas?-le pregunto confuso

-porque desde que me dejaste salir de ese lugar siempre trato de escaparme-me dice

-solo ve a dormir-es cierto eso, pero si yo fuera yui también aria lo mismo, trataría de salir de acá hasta conseguirlo

-buenas noches-me dice antes de perderla de mi campo de visión

-es algo extraña, no lo crees?-volteo mi cabeza y veo a mi hermano kou

-…si-le respondo

-aunque la tratemos mal, ella siempre es buena con nosotros, además recién se disculpó por intentar escapar, es diferente que las demás chicas-agrega lo último en un murmuro

-si…-que es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento?

* * *

 **Pov azusa**

Mañana se cumplirá un mes exactamente desde que eva llego, al principio estuvo distante con nosotros pero con el pasar de los días se fue acostumbrando, pero eso no significa que quiere estar en este lugar, por supuesto que no, sé que quiere irse, pero sus intentos son inútiles, me da pena, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, como le dijo mi hermano ruki, nosotros solo recibimos ordenes

Me levanto de mi cama y salgo de mi recamara, me dirijo al cuarto de tal persona y le toco la puerta

-*toc toc*-espero a que me conteste, pero no escucho nada, así que abro la puerta lentamente y veo un bulto entre las sabanas, me acerco a la cama y la veo durmiendo plácidamente, no quiero despertarla, así que levanto un poco la sabana y me meto a la cama, me acomodo mejor para no caerme y antes de cerrar los ojos siento algo cálido rodearme la cintura, es el brazo de eva, me apego más hacia ella y me duermo también

* * *

Me empiezo a remover en la cama pero siento algo, bajo un poco mi mirada y abro los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a azusa-kun, no me animo a despertarlo, se ve tan relajado

-*que tierno*-sonrió con melancolía al recordar que kanato también hacia lo mismo, hay como los extraño chicos, espero que vengan pronto, pero igual estar acá con los mukamis no es tan malo, kou-kun se parece un poco a laito, lo digo por su personalidad, ruki-kun es serio al igual que reiji y yuma-kun….mmmm bueno todavía no se

-mmm-emite el chico, yo me intento soltar de su agarre pero es imposible

-oye cerda….-y justo entra yuma-kun, pero al ver la escena se queda callado

-lo puedo explicar-digo al ver como frunce el seño

-….-el pelicastaño no dice nada, solo se acerca y le agarra del brazo a su hermano para luego tirarlo al piso

-asunto arreglado, ah! Cierto, vine para avisarte que el desayuno está listo-me informa

-….gracias-le digo, miro al piso y el vampiro ni siquiera se inmuto

-tiene el sueño pesado, bueno te veo abajo-y se va cerrando la puerta tras de si

Le doy una última mirada al chico antes de salir del cuarto, camino por el pasillo medio oscuro ya que las cortinas tapan las ventanas, sigo caminando hasta que….

-oh M neko-chan! Justo te iba a buscar-me dice kou-kun a unos cuantos metros de distancia, esa sonrisa juguetona que tiene pegado al rostro me recuerda mucho a laito, mi pervertido n° 1

Acorto la distancia para luego ser guiada por el rubio hasta el comedor, apenas entramos ruki y yuma están sentados

-al fin llegan-suelta ruki

-lo siento-me disculpo apenada

-azusa todavía duerme-comenta yuma como si nada

-….bueno entonces comeremos sin el-y sin más que decir empezamos a desayunar en silencio, que por suerte no duro mucho ya que como kou es un idol, nos cuenta los viajes que va a hacer y sus CD que van a salir muy pronto, yuma cuenta emocionado que su huerto esta de maravilla y ruki comenta que está leyendo un libro bastante interesante

-y tú?-y todos me miran con atención

-nada-es mi simple respuesta, total es cierto, apenas puedo salir al patio…pero siempre salgo acompañada, igual no es tan malo, aunque me hallan secuestrado y al principio me trataron mal….son buenas personas

Luego de mi respuesta y de terminar de desayunar, todos se levantan de la mesa y se van, excepto ruki y yo, ya que me quede para ayudar al mayor de los mukamis a levantar la mesa

-gracias-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, dejos los trastos sucios en la mesada y abro la canilla

-no hace falta que lo hagas-escucho que me dice atrás mío

-está bien, me gusta ayudar- agarro un plato y lo enjuago, y así seguí hasta terminar de limpiar

-oye, quieres salir?-me pregunta

Es tentador, digo, hace como un mes que no salgo de este lugar, salir un rato me haría bien

-si!-exclamo

-bueno, vamos-y me hace señas para que lo siga, yo le hago caso

-y a dónde vamos?-pregunto curiosa y ansiosa

-mmmm…no se-es su respuesta

Salimos de la mansión, y decidimos ir caminando al centro de la ciudad, si bien no hablamos nada en todo el camino, no me sentí intimidada como otras veces sino que esta vez me sentí cómoda con su presencia

Al llegar al centro, seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que entramos a un bar, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana y ruki llamo al mesero, el pidió un café cortado y yo un café con leche, no soy de tomar mucho café porque para mí es muy amargo, pero de vez en cuando tomo, luego de hacer nuestros pedidos, empezamos a hablar de nuestros gustos, como por ejemplo de música, libros, etc.

Pero después no sé cómo, la charla se fue para otra dirección, el vampiro que está sentado en la otra silla, antes no era un vampiro, sino un humano como yo, eso sinceramente me sorprendió, pero lo que me dejo de piedra fue al escuchar que antes vivía en un orfanato junto con los otros tres y se escaparon de ese lugar por los abusos que recibían, pobres, lo que sufrieron de chicos

Ahora que se su pasado, entiendo porque son fríos con los humanos, pero voy a enseñarles de que no todos las personas son iguales, no todos son malos

Después yo le empiezo a contar de como llegue a la mansión sakamaki y de cómo me encariñe con todos ellos, eso ultimo parece que no le gusto ya que apenas dije eso puso una mueca de disgusto, pero decidí ignorarlo, luego salimos del local y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, pero me quede observando un local donde venden pulseras, collares el etc.

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Fue buena idea a verla invitado a salir, no sé porque pero su presencia me agrada y relaja

Volteo mi cabeza para verla pero noto que no esta

-pero….?-la busco con la mirada y la veo mirando un negocio, me acerco silenciosamente hasta estar atrás de ella, pero como esta tan hipnotizada mirando algo en especial ni cuenta se da de mi presencia

Veo donde mira ella y lo que ve es un collar de plata con un dije de una letra, que en este caso es su inicial, Y, en si el collar es muy sencillo, pero bastante lindo, así que sin más entro al local y le pido a la vendedora el collar que tanto mira yui

-es para su novia?-me pregunta mirando intensamente

-….no-le respondo

-ah entonces es para una amiga-y me sonríe coquetamente

-todavía no es mi novia, pero pronto lo será-y la chica que está detrás del mostrador deja de sonreír, yo sonrió exitoso, odio cuando las féminas me coquetean, es que no entienden que no las quiero cerca?

-tenga-me dice, yo lo acepto, le pago y salgo del lugar

* * *

Qué lindo, quisiera comprármelo pero no tengo dinero, creo que es mejor que me valla, me doy vuelta para seguir caminando pero….

-querías esto?-y veo el collar que tanto me gusto en las manos de ruki-kun

-s-sí, pero como….?-empiezo a decir

-te vi que lo mirabas mucho, así que entre y te lo compre-me dice como si nada

-gracias!-le agradezco contenta

-date vuelta-me dice, yo le hago caso y le doy la espalda, me recojo el pelo y ruki-kun me pone el collar

-ya está-me dice

-gracias-le vuelvo a decir

-andando-y así seguimos caminando, luego de unos minutos nos fuimos para casa, sinceramente me divertí mucho, ruki no es tan malo como lo aparenta, y hoy lo comprobé, no sé porque pero…..ahora ya no estoy tan segura si quiero que los chicos vengan por mí, no digo que a los sakamakis ya no los quiero claro que no, pero a los mukamis los estoy empezando a querer...y mucho

* * *

 **bueno espero que les allá gustado**

 **bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a todos! bueno a pedido de gina-chan en este cap aparecen los tsukinamis, espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ya hace como un mes exactamente que la rubia no está con ellos, todos la buscaron pero ninguno tuvo éxito en encontrarla, algunos como kanato y laito ya perdieron las esperanzas, otros como ayato y reiji ya están a punto de estar como los primeros dos, y solo subaru y shu todavía siguen buscándola, pero como solo son dos, el mayor de los sakamakis decidió pedir refuerzos, y esos son nada más ni nada menos que los tsukinamis, así es, dejo su orgullo a un lado y los llamo para que lo ayuden a encontrarla, obvio que tuvo que convencerlos y decirles que iban a tener una gran recompensa, y por eso los vampiros fundadores ahora están buscándola también

* * *

 **Pov carla**

Genial en vez de estar en mi mansión, estoy acá escondido entre los arbustos junto con mi hermano menor shin, y lo peor es que estamos en el territorio de los mukamis, si no fuera por a ver visto a esa humana ayer….

 *******flas back*******

Estamos caminando por el centro de la ciudad para matar el tiempo, ya que es aburrido buscar a la estúpida humana, pero….

-shin sientes el aroma?-le pregunto a mi hermano

-sí, no está muy lejos-y aceleramos el paso hasta llegar a tal lugar

-mira ahí está-emite shin

-y esta con ruki mukami-digo, así que esos idiotas la secuestraron, ja! Los sakamakis sí que son imbéciles

-creo que ya es hora de que….-pero lo interrumpo

-no espera, dejémosle que se quede un día más con esos tontos, mañana la buscaremos-digo mientras me doy media vuelta

-pero….por que no ahora? Digo, ya que están acá

-dije mañana

-….bueno como digas onii-san-y nos volvimos a nuestra casa, listo ahora que ya sabemos dónde está, solo tenemos que ir y llevárnosla es pan comido

Saco mi celular y llamo al perezoso, avisándole de que no encontré nada aun, aunque solo es una mentira

 *******fin del flash back*******

…..no estaríamos aquí, lo bueno de todo esto es que va hacer fácil conseguir a la rubia, después de todo los mukamis son humanos convertidos en vampiros, en cambio shin y yo somos vampiros fundadores, somos más fuertes que los sakamakis

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Aunque allá dejado mi orgullo a un lado para pedirles ayuda a esos tarados, todavía no hay un progreso, pero no me rendiré, sé que la voy a encontrar cueste lo que cueste, solo quiero tenerla devuelta, quiero que sepa que la quiero, no, que la AMO, por eso no voy a parar hasta encontrarla

* * *

 **Pov subaru**

Tch, esto parece como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pareciera como que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, donde estarás yui? Te extraño tanto, quiero volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa que siempre me dedicas o tus pucheros cuando quieres algo, esos ojos rosados que cuando apenas los veo me hipnotizan, tus risas que para mí son música para mis oídos….no te preocupes yui, yo te voy a encontrar y nunca más dejare que te vallas de mi lado, lo prometo

* * *

 **Pov shin**

Ya paso como una hora y nosotros todavía estamos acá escondidos para que los retrasados de los mukamis no nos vean, no sé qué le ven a esa menuda humana de importante, yo la veo común y corriente, lo único atrayente es su fragancia, eso no lo niego, estoy seguro que hasta mi onii-san concuerda con eso

-por qué no entramos y ya?-le pregunto a mi hermano con aburrimiento

-….no pienso ensuciarme las manos en tan poca cosa-me responde

-tsk, si ese es el problema entonces lo hago yo-y me estiro para empezar con la diversión

-solo espera un poco más, en unos minutos la humana va a estar sola y es ahí cuando nosotros entraremos en acción-me dice

-*suspiro* está bien-y me siento de nueva cuenta en el suelo mientras cruzo los brazos

* * *

Estamos todos sentados ya que estamos cenando, luego de unos minutos todos se retiran, recojo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina pero ruki me lo impide y me dice que me valla a dormir, yo solo le sonrío y me despido de él, camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa, pero cuando me iba a acostar las ventanas se abren

-…hoy el viento corre muy fuerte-me acerco y cierro las ventanas

-jajajja-escucho atrás de mí

-…..-me doy la vuelta y abro la boca para gritar pero alguien más me tapa la boca

-shhhhhh-me calla

-se buena niña y no te resistas-me dice el hombre que tiene tapado la mitad de su rostro y está enfrente de mi

-mmmmmhhmmm-emito

-ya ya, no te vamos a hacer nada, después de todo para ciertas personitas eres muy valiosa-y me acaricia la mejilla

-"yui cálmate, si lo haces te van a soltar y cuando estén desprevenidos…."-pienso, me dejo de mover y siento como la otra persona que me tiene sujeta afloja su agarre

-bueno creo que ya entendiste, ahora shin te va a soltar, pero no hagas algo estúpido-y me mira amenazante, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, siento como me suelta y me volteo para mirarlo, este chico tiene un parche en el ojo y usa anteojos

-sé que soy guapo, pero no me interesan las humanas-y sonríe arrogantemente, que creído, eso me recuerda a ayato

-agarra tus pertenencias así nos largamos de acá-me dice el albino

-si-y me acerco al armario, disimuladamente miro para atrás y por suerte esos dos están distraídos mirando el balcón de mi cuarto, así que lentamente me acerco hacia la puerta, pero…

-no te había dicho que no hicieras algo estúpido?-y pego un salto del susto

-y-yo….solo….-intento articular palabra

-tsk-chasquea la lengua molesto y se acerca hacia mí, yo retrocedo e inmediatamente empiezo a correr para salir de la habitación pero sin querer me tropiezo con algo y caigo para atrás, después lo único que siento es un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y luego nada

* * *

 **Pov carla**

-*bamp* auch eso debió doler-digo al ver como la tonta humana se golpea la cabeza

-mmmmmmm…..hey, estas bien?-le pregunta shin-onii-san se desmayó-me dice

-tch, cárgala y vámonos de aquí-le digo, mi hermano acata la orden y la carga al estilo princesa para luego salir de la mansión de esos debiluchos antes de que alguno aparezca, en un santiamén ya estamos en nuestra mansión, shin deja a la humana en uno de los sillones

-y ahora que hacemos?-me pregunta

-esperar a que despierte-le respondo como si nada, luego de unos 15 minutos la chica abre lentamente sus ojos

-dónde estoy? Y quienes son ustedes?-pregunta confusa mientras se toca la cabeza

-estas en nuestra casa, él es shin tsukinami y yo carla tsukinami-le digo educadamente

-tsukinami? Y por qué estoy acá?

-fácil, los sakamakis nos pidieron que te busquemos-le contesta mi hermano

-los sakamakis? Y esos quiénes son?-ok ahora si estoy sorprendido

-como que no los conoces? Vives con ellos-le digo

-…lo siento pero no los conozco, es más ni siquiera se mi nombre, de casualidad usted lo sabe?-y me mira fijamente

-*no me digas que….*-

-onii-san, esta humana perdió la memoria-suelta shin de repente

-así es-concuerdo con él, esto no es bueno, ahora que vamos a hacer?

* * *

 **y acá termina, bueno espero que les allá gustado y gina-chan espero que este cap allá sido de tu agrado**

 **bueno como ya saben no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber su opinión**

 **ahora si bye bye! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**hola a todos! bueno en realidad este capitulo lo iba a subir el viernes porque me faltaba terminarlo pero de repente me vino la inspiración y lo termine hoy, y ademas estaba un poco triste porque perdí mi cel (si lose soy muy tontis) TT_TT (POR QUE!?) así que iba a estar de luto, pero como mi papa es muy buenito me dijo que me iba a comprar otro nuevo :) y es nada mas que el s5 mini! OWG! así que ahora si estoy super contenta :D pero aun así quiero hacer unos minutos de silencio por mi cel extraviado...bueno ahora si, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Pov shin**

Oh genial, simplemente genial, esto no puede estar pasando

-*suspiro* qué hacemos?-le pregunto a mi hermano

-….no lose-es su simple respuesta

-tsk, que problema-

-tu decides-me dice

-eh?-emito confuso

-o la entregamos así como está a los sakamakis o nos la quedamos nosotros-

-….mmmmm-me pongo en pose pensativa e inconscientemente la miro, la humana mira con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, creo que sería una carga tenerla, pero por otro lado los idiotas nos echarían la culpa por la amnesia de la chica, y sinceramente no tengo ganas de escuchar sus lloriqueos

-…que se quede-digo al fin encogiéndome de hombros

-ok, pero tú te aras cargo de ella-me avisa

-qué?!-pego el grito al cielo

-como lo oíste, así que llévala a una de las habitaciones de invitados-me ordena

-….ok-digo sin mas

-oye tú, ven-le digo a la ojirosa, esta se levanta del sillón y me sigue, caminamos a paso calmo y luego subimos las escaleras

-…emm disculpe…pero como era su nombre?-me pregunta tímidamente

-shin, shin tsukinami-le digo

-gracias…te diría el mío pero no me lo acuerdo-y baja la cabeza

-…yui-emito

-eh?-pronuncia la rubia

-tu nombre es yui komori-no sé porque se lo dije capaz porque me da pena

-yui…-repite en voz baja

-bueno esta va a hacer tu habitación de ahora en adelante-le digo mientras abro la puerta

La humana entra con asombro al ver que el cuarto es grande

-shin-kun gracias-me agradece con una sonrisa

-aha bueno me voy-y cierro la puerta

* * *

Mi habitación es linda, es bastante espaciosa y la cama es de estilo victoriana, las paredes son de color rosa pastel, también hay dos mesitas de luz a cada lado de la cama y unos muebles , shin me dijo que mi nombre es yui, en realidad no sé porque no me acuerdo de nada, pero tengo suerte al estar con los tsukinamis, parecen ser buenas personas

* * *

 **Pov carla**

No tenía pensado que pasara esto, esa humana estúpida, si me hubiera hecho caso nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada, mientras no me moleste creo que está bien que se quede, además será divertido ver como ahora los mukamis también se sumaran en la búsqueda de la chica

* * *

 **Día 1 en la mansión tsukinami**

Me levanto semidormida para salir del cuarto e ir al baño, pero recuerdo que apenas se dónde queda mi habitación, me cruzo con carla-san y lo saludo, el solo emite un sonido y sigue de largo, ni tiempo me dio para preguntarle donde queda el baño

-*suspiro*-sigo caminando hasta que por suerte me encuentro con shin

-buenos días shin-kun, perdone que lo moleste, pero me puede decir dónde queda el baño?-le pregunto con un notable sonrojo

-si claro, sígueme-y me da la espalda, yo lo sigo y después de unos segundos me señala una puerta marrón de madera

-acá es-dice

-gracias-le digo

-bueno te esperamos abajo para desayunar, así que no tardes demasiado-me dice

-en donde….?-pero me interrumpe

-te espero acá afuera, así que entra-y me empuja hacia adentro

No tardo en salir y veo al chico apoyado en la pared mirando a la nada con cara aburrida

-listo-le digo

-…bueno como no tienes nada de ropa, después iremos al centro para comprarte cosas, ahora vamos abajo-se acerca hacia mí y me agarra de la cintura, y en un parpadeo estamos en el comedor

-….-yo me quedo sorprendida, es decir, como no estarlo?

-siéntense-ordena carla-san, nosotros nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos traigan la comida

-y shin ya le dijiste-suelta el albino

-ah cierto, me había olvidado-dirige su mirar hacia mi persona-por lo de hace rato, lo que hice fue tele transportarnos, somos vampiros fundadores-me dice como si nada

-….ahh ya veo-extrañamente no me sorprende ni tampoco me asusto al escuchar eso

-no tienes miedo?-me preguntan al unísono

-no-y les sonrió

Después de desayunar shin y carla me llevaron al centro de la ciudad y me compraron ropa y el etc.

* * *

 **Día 2 en la mansión tsukinami**

Siento como alguien me zarandea, así que entreabro los ojos para ver quien es

-que sucede shin-kun?-le pregunto

-estas cómoda en mi cama?-me pregunta sarcásticamente

-eh?-emito, pero luego recuerdo que ayer a la noche me vine para el cuarto de shin porque había tenido una pesadilla-…l-lo siento-me disculpo

-tch, está bien, pero para la próxima trata de no tirarme-me dice

-si-y asiento con la cabeza

-mmmm quieres ir a ver una peli?-me pregunta

-en serio? Me encantaría!-exclamo

-entonces cámbiate y nos vamos-

Después de cambiarme y de despedirme de carla-san, shin y yo nos fuimos al cine, y ambos nos morimos de risa ya que la película era de humor

* * *

 **Día 3 en la mansión tsukinami**

Este día me hice más cercana a carla-san

* * *

 **Día 4 en la mansión tsukinami**

Festejamos el cumple años de shin, aunque después ambos vampiros quedaron destruidos al tomar un poco de alcohol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace como dos semanas que estoy con los chicos, sinceramente cada día que paso me divertí mucho y también me hice más cercana a ambos chicos, pero hace poco carla-san me dijo que la semana que viene voy a ir a la escuela con ellos, no sé porque pero siento que algo va a pasar

* * *

 **Pov carla**

Debo admitir que a ver dejado que la humana se quede no fue mala decisión, es educada y se puede hablar tranquilamente con ella, además he notado que mi hermano siente algo por ella, no digo que estoy en contra pero creo que a mí también me gusta

* * *

 **Pov shin**

Y pensar que antes la veía como una menuda chica que no valía nada, ahora pienso todo lo contrario, si sé que es extraño pero no sé lo que me hizo yui para que la quiera tanto, es muy buena y linda, ahora entiendo porque los sakamakis y los mukamis la quieren, pero yo no voy a dejarla, antes muerto

Lo malo es que yui va a tener que ir a la escuela, así que voy a tener que estar preparado para la batalla

* * *

 **Después de una semana….**

-ya estas lista?-me pregunta shin del otro lado de la puerta

-si ya salgo-le digo, me miro una última vez en el espejo antes de salir, hay estoy ansiosa, voy a conocer gente nueva y capaz me haga amigos

Llegamos al establecimiento y bajamos del transporte, pero apenas doy tres pasos y…

-yui!-escucho que gritan varias personas

Confundida dirijo mi mirar hacia donde escuche mi nombre y veo a unos chicos que es la primera vez que los veo

-*quienes son y como saben mi nombre?*-me pregunto extrañada, pero algo me dice que los conozco de algún lado, pero de donde?

* * *

 **y bueno hasta acá termina, espero que les allá gustado**

 **bueno nos leemos luego! adiosito! :***


	9. Chapter 9

**holis! *le tiran tomatazos* lose lose, tarde un poco en actualizar no me maten xfiss, es que no me venia la inspiración para este fic, pero por suerte lo termine :'D, bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo la conti**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Pov subaru**

Estamos en la limusina, nadie dice nada, todos tienen caras de pocos amigos, hasta yo me incluyo

-ya llegamos-nos avisa nuestro chofer

-bajen-emite reiji, bajamos con nuestras ganas y de la nada siento un aroma dulzón, ese olor lo reconozco a la perfección, miro para la derecha y veo como una chica rubia de ojos rosas, baja del transporte acompañada de dos chicos

Miro a mis hermanos y ellos miran fijamente hacia donde está la humana

-yui!-gritamos todos a coro

Veo como nos mira y pone una clara expresión de confusión, ¿por qué nos mira así?

* * *

Shin y carla se ponen delante de mí, yo como puedo veo como esos chicos se nos acercan rápidamente

-yui!, en dónde estabas?-me pregunta un pelirojo

-yo y teddy te extrañamos mucho-dice otro pelipurpura

-bitch-chan nos tenías muy preocupados-me dice otro con sombrero

-vámonos yui-se acerca un peliblanco, pero shin lo detiene

-a donde crees que vas? Ella se queda con nosotros-le dice shin

-nosotros habíamos hecho un trato-esta vez habla otro de pelo anaranjado de ojos azules

-lose, pero sucedió algo y bueno decidimos que se quede con nosotros-le dice carla

-de que hablan?-pregunto sin entender

-yui, somos nosotros los sakamakis-me dice un chico con anteojos

-sakamakis?...ahora que lo recuerdo eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando me desperté-les digo mirándolos

-que le hicieron?!-pregunta el peliblanco

-nada, lo que paso fue que cuando la fuimos a buscar en la casa de los mukamis, ella intento escapar, pero se tropezó con algo y cayo para atrás golpeándose la cabeza y eso causo la pérdida de memoria-dice carla

-mukamis? Pérdida de memoria?-repito confusa

-entonces no recuerda nada-suelta shu

-no nada-le confirma shin

-así que los mukamis la habían secuestrado-dice el pelirojo

-esos mal nacidos-masculla el de mirada pervertida

-tch, esos imbéciles-suelta el albino

-*cof cof* por si no se han dado cuenta, estamos atrás de ustedes-dice una voz, los demás voltean para mirar a cuatro personas mas

-así que la cerda no nos recuerda-habla un chico de pelo marrón

-mou y yo que me esforcé en que M neko-chan recuerde lo que hicimos esa noche, la trate con tanto amor-suelta un chico rubio con diversión

-que dices maldito!-exclama el albino, el pelirojo y el de ojos azules

-jajajja era solo una broma-admite con una carcajada

-volviendo al tema principal, yui vuelve con nosotros-dice el de pelo anaranjado con seriedad

-jajaj, no lo creo-suelta carla

-el ganado estaba con nosotros, así que ella es nuestra-se mete un pelinegro

-ustedes la raptaron!-grita el pelipurpura, el pervertido y el peliblanco

-hagamos esto, cada mes ella se ira a la casa de uno de nosotros, y después de un tiempo tiene que elegir con quien quedarse-propone el pelinaranja

-mmmm me parece bien-opina shin

-si a mí también-dice el pelinegro

-listo, entonces hacemos así-finaliza el de anteojos

-si-concuerdan todos

-oigan, estoy acá, no soy sorda-digo

-yui no te enojes-me dice shin

-como no enojarme cuando escucho como ustedes aceptan esa propuesta como si yo solo fuera un trapo, yo también puedo hablar, chicos esas personas que están ahí parados mirándonos no los conozco, y no pienso ir a la casa de unos desconocidos-les digo

-….-pero ellos solo se quedan callados

-bitch-chan como puedes decirme desconocido, que mala-me dice el chico de sombrero

-tsk, tu cállate laito, que no ves que estoy hablando con los chicos-le digo

-…..que dijiste?-pregunta laito con sorpresa

-que te calles laito, que acaso eres sordo?-le pregunto

-que no te das cuenta?! Acabas de decir mi nombre!-festeja

-…..laito….laito sakamaki, mi amigo-digo y me tiro en su brazos

-mi bitch-chan me recuerda-dice

-pero por supuesto que sí, como podría olvidarme de mi amigo?-y le sonrió

-*cof cof cof* entonces también nos recuerdas?-me pregunta otra persona

-….los…m-mukamis….chicos, ustedes me….-pero de la nada me empiezo a marear, me duele mucho la cabeza

-yui estas bien?-me pregunta shin con preocupación

-s-sí, solo estoy un poco cansada….-y luego solo cierro los ojos

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Antes de que choque con el piso, la sujeto de la cintura y la traigo hacia mí, ahhh como extrañaba su aroma

-se desmallo-digo

-mmm parece que al recordar muchas cosas de golpe hizo que se colapsara, bueno por otro lado está recobrando la memoria, así que la amnesia poco a poco se le está yendo, pero aun así debemos evitar que pase esto-dice reiji

-….entonces ahora que hacemos?-pregunta kanato

-yui se viene con nosotros por un mes, luego se va con los mukamis y por ultimo con los tsukinamis-digo mientras sujeto mejor a la rubia

-bueno-emiten todos

-yo me voy a la mansión, reiji ustedes vallan al colegio, yo la cuidare-le digo

-como digas-me dice indiferente

-adiós-y me teletransporto a mi habitación, la deposito en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas

Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme, parece un ángel caído del cielo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí mirándola como un idiota, pero luego de no sé cuantos minutos abre sus hermosos ojos

-….dónde estoy?-me pregunta

-estas en mi habitación, tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada malo, te traje acá porque en la puerta de entrada del cole te desmallaste-le explico

-….shin y carla?-me pregunta

-ellos están en el colegio, pero los vas a ver dentro de unos meses-le digo

-…cierto…me tengo que quedar con ustedes durante un mes-dice mientras agacha la cabeza

-mi nombre es shu sakamaki, primer hijo de tougo sakamaki-me presento

-yui komori-me dice

-señorita yui, espero que nos llevemos bien-y le sonrió

-lo mismo digo shu-san-

-si no te molesta me voy a acostar un rato, es que estoy muy cansado-y me acuesto al lado de ella

-tiene hermanos?-me pregunta

-…si, reiji que es el segundo hijo, después vienen los trillizos, laito, kanato y ayato y por ultimo subaru, que es el menor de todos nosotros-le digo

-laito, laito es mi amigo-dice contenta

-"por qué no te acuerdas de mí?"-me pregunto

-que escuchas?-

-música-le respondo

-lo siento, soy muy habladora-se disculpa

-está bien, no hay problema-le restó importancia

-puedo escuchar con vos?-y se me acerca un poco

-…bueno-me quito uno de mis auriculares y se lo doy

-gracias-me dice mientras se lo pone en la oreja

-de nada-y me acerco más a ella, esto me gusta, nosotros dos solo, acostados, sin que nadie nos moleste y escuchando música con tranquilidad…es el paraíso

-Zzzzzz-la veo acurrucarse mejor en mi pecho, se durmió, la atraigo más hacia mí y junto nuestras frentes, me tomo el tiempo de ver su cara, esas pestañas largas y curvadas, la nariz respingada, sus cachetes sonrojados y esos labios carnosos de color rosado, se ven tan apetitosos….no shu contrólate, está durmiendo, no está bien que te aproveches

-….te amo yui-y la beso, apenas fue un rose pero para mí fue la gloria, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no lo pude evitar, la beso de nueva cuenta pero esta vez hago más largo el beso y después me acomodo mejor, la abrazo de la cintura y apoyo mi mentón en su cabeza, aspiro el olor a rosas que desprende su pelo y lentamente cierro los ojos

* * *

 **y hasta aquí termina, espero que les allá gustado y una vez mas perdonen mi tardanza**

 **dejen sus hermosos reviews para saber su opinión**

 **bueno nos leemos luego adiós! :******


	10. Chapter 10

**hola a todos/as! perdonen por tardar en actualizar pero es que no se me venia nada en la cabeza, pero por suerte la inspiración volvió y estoy a full, bueno sin mas preámbulos espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

En cierta habitación una chica se remueve un poco, abre lentamente sus ojos e intenta sentarse en la cama, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impide

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Intento zafarme del agarre de shu-san, pero me es imposible, como estando dormido puede tener tanta fuerza? Intento por última vez y por fin logro que me suelte de la cintura, lentamente me salgo de la cama y lo tapo con la sabana para que no tenga frío, camino cuidadosamente hacia la salida y cierro la puerta tratando de no hacer algún ruido

Ya estando en el pasillo dejo salir un suspiro, miro para ambos lados y me decido por el lado izquierdo, camino mirando todo lo que me rodea, si no fuera por las cortinas que obstruyen la luz del sol, este lugar se vería mucho más bonito, veo unas escaleras y bajo con lentitud, pero antes de bajar el ultimo escalón la puerta de entrada se abre dejando ver a cinco personas

-yui-san/chichinasi/yui/bitch-chan-me dicen

-…-miro a cada uno de ellos y al único que reconozco es a laito

-laito-kun-lo nombro acercándome a el

-cómo estás?-me pregunta abrazándome por los hombros

-bien-le respondo

-donde está el holgazán?-me pregunta….la verdad no se su nombre

-está en su habitación durmiendo-le digo

-tsk-chasquea la lengua molesto

-teddy dice que está muy contento de que estés devuelta con nosotros-me dice un pelilila

-…."teddy?"-me pregunto, lo miro mejor y extrañamente tiene a un oso de peluche en sus brazos, para ser sincera no los conozco, a excepción de laito-kun pero….no sé porque siento una felicidad al verlos

-chichinasi, enserio no recuerdas nada?-me pregunta un pelirojo

-sí, nada de nada-le confirmo

-entonces hay que presentarnos nuevamente-dice el de anteojos, si no mal recuerdo creo que su nombre es reiji o eso fue lo que me dijo shu-san

-yo soy reiji sakamaki, el segundo hijo-se presenta educadamente

-a mí ya me conoces-me dice sencillamente laito con su característica sonrisa-pero aun así te lo digo, laito sakamaki, soy el primero de los trillizos así que vendría hacer el tercer hijo

-yo soy kanato sakamaki, soy el segundo trillizo así que soy el cuarto hijo-me dice el chico de ojeras

-ayato sakamaki, el ultimo trillizo, el quinto hijo-me dice cortante

-mi nombre es subaru sakamaki, el sexto y último hijo-se presenta un albino con una sonrisa gentil

-un gusto en conocerlos-les digo

-subaru, guíala hasta su habitación-le ordena

-hai-dice y sin previo aviso me agarra de la muñeca

-vamos-emite, yo solo me dejo llevar

Después de unos tres minutos nos paramos en una de las puertas

-esta es tu habitación-y acto seguido abre la puerta, ambos entramos

-…..-yo solo abro mis ojos como platos, es que mi cuarto es bastante espacioso

-te gusta?-me pregunta

-si me encanta!-exclamo

-me alegro-y me sonríe

-….-yo solo me lo quedo mirando, tengo que admitir que su sonrisa es hermosa, su pelo blanquecino y sus ojos de un color rojo escarlata son encantadores, es un lindo chico….lindo chico? Pero que estoy pensando?!

-oye, te encuentras bien?-me pregunta

-s-si es solo que….tengo sueño-le miento mientras desvío mi mirada para otro lado

-entonces no te molesto más, buenas noch-pero lo interrumpo al sujetarlo del brazo

-no te vayas-le digo

-….que, acaso quieres que duerma con vos?-me pregunta con burla

-….si-susurro con mis mejillas sonrojadas, si sé que es una locura, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiero que se valla

-b-bueno-tartamudea

-pero si no quieres….-empiezo a decir

-no! D-digo no pasa nada-y se rasca atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo

-entonces….buenas noches-y me dirijo a la cama

-b-buenas noches-se acerca a la cama y se sienta

-gracias por quedarte conmigo subaru-kun-le agradezco

-de nada-y sus mejillas se tornan de un leve color rojo

Después de unos minutos subaru se recuesta en la cama y se me acerca para luego abrazarme por la cintura, yo solo me acurruco en su pecho y cierro mis ojos

* * *

 **Pov subaru**

No estaré soñando o no? Es que no lo puedo creer, yui, mi yui está durmiendo muy cerca de mí, prácticamente estamos bastante cerca del uno al otro y eso me encanta, ese olor que desprende su pelo es muy embriagador, y su calidez me trae paz, poco a poco cierro mis ojos y caigo dormido en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…..**

* * *

 **Pov yui**

No sé porque pero me encuentro mirando a subaru durmiendo plácidamente, parece un nene chiquito, después de unos minutos el albino se levanta y ambos bajamos a la cocina, después subaru me lleva al jardín, las rosas están muy bien cuidadas y el olor que emanan son exquisitas, es tranquilizador estar acá, pero por alguna razón siento que ya estuve antes en este lugar tan hermoso

-…..no quieres salir un rato?-me pregunta

-a dónde?-y lo miro

-no sé, adonde vos quieras-me responde sencillamente

-bueno-emito

Nos dirigimos a la casa para avisarle a reiji que vamos a salir un rato, después de tener su aprobación salimos y nos adentramos a una limosina negra, en el transcurso para ir al centro no dijimos nada, solo silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, si no uno agradable

Luego bajamos del transporte y subaru-kun me lleva al cine, elegimos la película y después compramos las bebidas y las palomitas

* * *

 **Pov subaru**

-ahhhhhhhh!-grita la ojirosa mientras me abraza del brazo

Yo solo sonrío para mis adentros, soy un genio, era de esperarse que tenga miedo a una peli de terror

Estiro mi brazo y le abrazo por los hombros, ella se me apega y así nos quedamos hasta que las luces del lugar se prenden otra vez y de a poco las personas se van del salón

-andando-le digo mientras me levanto del asiento

-si-salimos del cine y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se me ocurre de comprarle un helado, así que paramos en la heladería y le pido su gusto favorito, el dulce de leche, lo compro y se lo doy

-gracias-me agradece y me muestra su hermosa sonrisa

Seguimos caminando a paso calmo hasta que veo cómo se va anocheciendo, así que nos volvimos a la mansión en la limosina

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Hoy es un día estupendo, me divertí mucho con subaru, aunque con la película me asuste un poco….pero no importa subaru estaba conmigo así que no me iba a pasar nada malo

Bajamos de la limosina y avisamos que ya llegamos

-ya era hora, yui en tu habitación te deje el uniforme que vas a usar para ir al instituto, a las 20 tenemos que estar en el cole, así que estate lista media hora antes-me dice con seriedad

-si-le digo y me voy a mi habitación

-hola yui-san, teddy y yo te estábamos esperando-pego un grito por la sorpresa

-….ka-kanato-kun hola-lo saludo ya recuperada

-te asustamos? Si fue así entonces lo sentimos, solo queríamos darte esto que hicimos para vos-y me extiende una hoja, yo la tomo y la miro

-muchas gracias-y le sonrío con ternura, el papel que tengo en mis manos es un dibujo, ahí están los chicos y yo

-te gusto? Ves teddy te dije que le iba a gustar-y solo se va mientras habla con su peluche

Parpadeo un tanto extraña por lo antes visto y después me voy al baño para ducharme y estar limpia para ir a mi primer día de clases

* * *

 **narrador**

 **Pasada media hora….**

-chichinasi!-grita un pelirojo

-ya voy!-y se hace ver una rubia con el uniforme del instituto bajando las escaleras

-bueno ya que estamos todos andando-dice un chico con anteojos

Todos se dirigen al vehículo y se introducen en el

-yui, tu estas con ayato y kanato en la misma división, así que cualquier pregunta hazlas a ellos-le dice reiji de brazos cruzados

-bueno-y asiente con la cabeza

-tch, ella no es una almohada!-dice el albino molesto

-urusei-le calla el mayor de los sakamakis con los ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza esta en las piernas de la humana

-muchachos no peleen-intenta calmar la tensión que se formó de repente

Pero estos no le hacen caso, ambos se matan con la mirada, ninguno de los dos quiere perder la batalla de miradas, yui solo suelta un suspiro cansino, pero lo que no sabe es que falta muy poco para que la guerra empiece y todo por ella

* * *

 **bueno hasta acá termina el cap de hoy, espero que les allá gustado**

 **y no es por nada pero quiero que sepan que en una hora y media es mi cumple :D (si cumplo el 25 de septiembre)**

 **así que espero que me dejen sus reviews**

 **bueno nos leemos luego!**

 **bye bye mis lectores/as! :*******


	11. Chapter 11

**hola a todos! bueno se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que tuve un problema técnico, por suerte mi cuñado me presto su compu para que siga escribiendo, les pido disculpas por el retraso**

 **ah! y algo mas, este cap se lo dedico a B Akari por su cumple, se que tarde en subirlo pero bueno espero que te guste y a los demás también**

 **ahora sin mas preámbulos espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **chapter 11**

* * *

 **pov shu**

ja! no me lo puedo creer, justo subaru, el menor de todos nosotros me declara la guerra para ganar el corazón de la humana

esta mas que claro que yo seré el ganador

* * *

 **pov subaru**

tch, era de esperarse que yui con su belleza atraiga a mas de a uno, y también que shu este interesado en ella, pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, si lo hago se que me voy a arrepentir para siempre por no a ver peleado por mi chica de ojos rosas

no se si ella sienta algo por mi, pero si elije a alguien mas yo solo la felicitaría y la seguiría cuidando pase lo que pase, después de todo yo la amo

* * *

 **pov yui**

es extraño, no se porque pero en este momento el aire se siente tenso, capaz sera por subaru y shu que se asesinan con la mirada el uno al otro o por el silencio sepulcral que hay

unos minutos después bajamos de la limusina y reiji me recuerda que tengo que estar con ayato y kanato

-no te separes de los idiotas-me dice seriamente

-si-emito y corro un poco para alcanzarlos

mientras me adentro al colegio siento un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien me estuviera mirando intensamente

-chichinasi no te quedes atrás-me dice ayato

-si lo siento-y me apresuro para estar al lado de ellos

nos adentramos a nuestra aula y me siento en el anteultimo asiento que esta al lado de la ventana, poco a poco el lugar se llena de personas y dos extraños se me acercan

-oye cerda-me dice uno

-hola...Eva-me saluda un chico con boina

-"¿quienes son?"-me pregunto confusa, pero como tengo modales como mínimo les devolveré el saludo-ho-pero ayato me interrumpe

-no se le acerquen!-les dice molesto

-tch, vamos azusa-y ambos se van sin mas

-ayato-kun por que...?-pero no me deja terminar

-mientras estés con nosotros no quiero verte con ellos, me entendiste?-y me mira

-s-si-le digo

-buenos días a todos!-y justo entra el profesor, el pelirojo se va a su lugar y empezamos con la clase tranquilamente, pasada una hora suena la campana indicando el receso

salgo del salón a paso calmo, camino esquivando a los estudiantes que también están en el pasillo de la escuela, pero como mi torpeza es tan grande me tropiezo con mis propios pies, por inercia cierro los ojos y espero para chocar con el frio piso, pero eso nunca paso, abro lentamente mis ojos y lo que veo es a un muchacho bastante apuesto

-estas bien?-me pregunta

-si gracias-y me suelta delicadamente

-en unas cuantas semanas tendrás que estar con nosotros-me dice con una sonrisa ladina

-...-abre escuchado bien? Ahora que lo recuerdo...el no es uno de los mukamis?...si! Y los que se me acercaron en el aula también eran mukamis, ahora entiendo porque ayato me prohibió que me les acerque

-te comieron la lengua los ratones?-y levanta una ceja

-no-le digo, de repente la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas e imágenes pasan rápidamente para luego solo ver oscuridad

* * *

 **pov ruki**

antes de que choque contra el suelo la sostengo entre mis brazos, la cargo al estilo princesa e ignorando las miradas curiosas de los que están ahí me dirijo a la enfermería

-*toc toc*-toco la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta entro como si nada

-hola, hay alguien?-pregunto levantando la voz, pero solo recibo silencio, genial, cuando necesitas a una enfermera nunca esta, suelto un bufido y me dirijo a una camilla para depositar a la rubia en ella, luego me siento en una silla que se encuentra en el lugar y espero a que despierte

* * *

 **pov yui**

me remuevo levemente para luego abrir poco a poco mis ojos, parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar

-al fin despiertas-pego un salto del susto

-r-ruki-kun-lo nombro mirándolo

-te desmallaste en el pasillo-me dice

-ah...gracias-le agradezco

-mmmmm...-y desviá la mirada

para romper el silencio incomodo que se formo entreabro mis labios para decir algo, pero de la nada imágenes pasan por mi mente tan rápido que causo que me maree un poco

me toco la cabeza para calmar el dolor, esas imágenes de recién...eran los mukamis, ellos fueron los que me secuestraron y me llevaron a su mansión, azusa-kun me había obligado a que lo corte con sus cuchillos bien afilados y después me corto a mi también, kou-kun al principio fue dulce pero luego demostró que es un sádico de primera, me había echo ilusionar de que me iban a soltar e ir con los sakamakis pero eso nunca paso, después me chupo la sangre, por poco casi muero, pero por suerte ruki-kun lo paro antes de que pase, yuma-kun...el solo me dio un tarron de azúcar, y por ultimo ruki, por alguna extraña razón me ponía contenta escuchar su voz, el apesar de ser indiferente conmigo me trataba bien, nunca intento hacerme algo

con el pasar de los días empecé a tenerles cariño a cada uno de ellos, pero no se que paso, no se como después termine con los tsukinamis, debería de preguntárselos

-si ya estas bien deberíamos de salir de aquí, ya las clases acabaron hace 15 minutos exactamente-abro desmesuradamente mis ojos al escuchar eso

-tanto tiempo dormí!-exclamo

-si-emite

-demonios, reiji-san me va a matar-murmuro mientras agarro mi mochila y me la pongo en el hombro para luego salir apresurada de la habitación, corro por los pasillos de la escuela, mi corazón palpita tan rápido que en cualquier momento de seguro se me va a salir

-hasta que apareces-dice alguien de tras mío

-...s-subaru-kun...yo...lo siento mucho!-y le hago una reverencia

-tch, vayámonos de aquí, los demás ya se fueron, reiji me mando a que te encuentre-me dice mientras salimos del colegio-donde estabas?-me pregunta curioso

-en la enfermería, me había desmallado y ruki-kun me llevo allí-le contesto

-...te hizo algo ese malnacido?-pregunta enojado

-n-no nada-le digo rápidamente

-*suspira* ven-me abraza por la cintura-no te muevas-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en la mansión

después de eso, no me pude salvar de los regaños de reiji, pero al menos mi memoria esta volviendo, espero que no tarde tanto

pasadas unas semanas mas, aparecen los mukamis para buscarme y como ese fue el trato que hicieron, no tuve de otra que irme con ellos

-al fin mi M Neko-chan esta con nosotros otra vez!-suelta el rubio

-cerda quiero que pruebes las frutillas de mi huerto, están riquísimas-me dice yuma con una sonrisa

-Eva...te...extrañe...mucho...-me dice azusa

al llevar a la mansión mukami, ruki me dice "bien venida a casa"

yo solo atino a sonreírles a cada uno de ellos, mientras los chicos me devuelven la sonrisa

antes de irme a dormir, miro por la ventana, la luna llena se ve hermosa, apago la luz y me acuesto en la cama, mañana va hacer otro día.

* * *

 **y hasta acá termina el capitulo, espero que les allá gustado**

 **creo que deberían de agradecerle a mi cuñado y a mi novio, a mi cuñado porque me presto su compu y a mi novio porque me ordeno a que haga un nuevo cap de esta historia (es que a el le gusta este fic)**

 **bueno no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews**

 **hasta la próxima! :*******


	12. Chapter 12

**hola a todos, disculpen la demora**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

en cierta mansión se encuentra una humana durmiendo plácidamente, pero no esta sola, en la habitación se encuentra también un chico con vendas en los brazos

-eva...-la llama mientras la mese un poco para que se despierte

-ZZZzzzz-pero la chica no muestra señales de vida

-...el...desa..yuno...esta...listo...-dice peresosamente

-en seguida bajo!-exclama hambrienta mientras se levanta de la cama

-bue...no-emite y sale del cuarto

yui se baña, se viste y baja al comedor donde ve a los demás sentados esperándola

-al fin!-suelta yuma

-buenos dias-le dice ruki

-M neko-chan aquí tienes-y le deja los platos en la mesa

-que es esto?-pregunta

-es desayuno americano, en unos de mis recitales tuve que ir ahí , espero que te guste gatita-y le guiña el ojo

-se ve rico-opina

espera a que el rubio se siente y luego agradecen por la comida para después empezar a comer

-ah!-suelta kou de repente, los demás lo ven confusos-hoy tengo un concierto, no quieren venir? Así M neko-chan se divierte un poco-dice

-mmmmm-lo piensan

-no es una mala idea-comenta ruki

-lo mismo digo-lo apoya yuma

-tu...que...dices?-le pregunta azusa

-si-responde

-ok, esta decidido-dice kou

-a que hora es?-le pregunta ruki

-a las 10 de la noche

-pero a esa hora da mi programa-suelta yuma

-laura..en...ame..rica..da..a...las 6-se mete asuza

-yo lo veo subtitulado-confiesa el pelimarron

-y quien carajos es laura?!-pregunta kou

-bueno cambiando de tema...-se mete ruki-esta bien a las 10

yuma y azusa tienen un aura deprimente mientras que los demás le sale una gotita estilo anime atrás de la cabeza

 **luego de unas horas...**

-hay mucha gente-se queja ruki

-hey!-se queja yuma-alguien me toco el trasero!-comenta

-pffff-se aguantan las ganas de reír

-y donde esta azusa?-pregunta yuma

-por allá-señala yui

-chicos...ayúdenme...-pide su hermano mientras dos chicas lo acosan

-suerte!-les desean los dos mukamis y se van con la rubia

 **con los sakamakis...**

-se fueron mas para adelante-informa ayato

-quiero bailar con bitch-chan-suelta laito

-ni si te ocurra-le advierte ore-sama

-a teddy no le gusta estos tipos de lugares-dice kanato

-ustedes ya dejen de pelear-se mete reiji en la pelea de laito y ayato

* * *

 **pov subaru**

tch, odio tanto ruido pero si mi yui esta en este lugar no tengo opción

-hola lindo-me dice una chica que se nota que esta pasada de copas, intento pasar de largo pero me detiene

-adonde crees que vas?-

-o-oye!-exclamo

* * *

 **pov shu**

tengo sed, necesito tomar algo rápido siento mi garganta seca. le quito el vaso a no se quien y bebo del liquido

-o demonios-maldigo al darme cuenta que bebí cerveza

* * *

 **narrador**

mientras los sakamakis intentan vigilar a yui los mukamis se están divirtiendo, hasta que luego de unas horas el recital termina y cada uno se va por su lado

 **a la mañana siguiente...**

-alguno de ustedes sabe donde se encuentran shu y subaru?-pregunta el de anteojos

-no los veo desde ayer a la noche, solo recuerdo que a subaru se lo llevo una chica y a shu bailando semi desnudo-dice laito como si nada

-de seguro ya estan muertos-suelta kanato

-no quiero ir a la morgue-dice ayato

-alistence que nos vamos-ordena reiji

 **con los muertos...**

-en donde estoy?-pregunta un confuso subaru

-lo mismo me pregunto-dice shu

-oigan ustedes!-dice una tercera voz

-que quiere?-

-vallan a dormir a otro lado-les dice el oficial

-y si no queremos?-lo reta shu

el policía no dice nada solo se acerca a ellos y los arresta a los dos

-yo no dije nada!-reclama el albino

-tranquilo vamos a estar juntos-dice el pelinaranja

-tch-chasquea la lengua

* * *

 **pov yui**

luego del recital de ayer nos volvimos devuelta para la mansión, ahora me encuentro con ruki caminando con algunas bolsas encima ya que lo acompañe a comprar los alimentos

-...-veo como un oficial lleva a dos vagabundos a la fuerza

-"pero por que me parecen conocidos?"-me pregunto

-yui apúrate-me dice el pelinegro

-si-y me pongo a lado de el

* * *

 **pov reiji**

-no este tampoco es-digo cansado

-aquí no están-dice laito

-este olor es repugnante-se queja ayato

-*brrr brrr*-saco mi celular y atiendo

-moshi mochi-digo

-...voy de inmediato-

-y ahora que paso?-me preguntan

-están en la comisaria-les digo

-o mierda-

salimos de donde estamos y tomamos un taxi, al bajar pago y entramos a la comisaria

-ustedes son los sakamakis?-me pregunta un oficial

-si-le respondo

-sus hermanos se encuentran allá-

-gracias-nos acercamos a donde están esos dos idiotas

-están seguros que son ellos?-pregunta dudoso kanato

-están echos un desastre pero son ellos-afirma el pervertido con una sonrisa

-pfffff jajajaj, yo que ustedes dejaría las drogas-se burla ayato

-ja ja ja muy gracioso-dice sarcástico el vago

-vayámonos de una vez-dice subaru

-andando-digo serio como siempre

estos algún día van acabar con mi paciencia, en el transcurso a casa los dos me explicaron como llegaron a esa situación, a subaru se lo llevo una chica que lo obligo a que tome una pastilla y es ahí cuando ya no recuerda nada mas y con shu...bueno el tomo alcohol y como todos nosotros sabemos el no es muy bueno con eso y al final fueron los únicos es ese lugar tirados y con sus ropas todas sucias con quien sabe que cosa, y todo esto paso por la humana. jajaja es la primera vez que veo a shu como un vagabundo pidiendo limosnas, debería arreglar con laito para que le saque una foto así la tengo de recuerdo.

* * *

 **bueno espero que les allá gustado**

 **adiosito! :*****


	13. Chapter 13

**konichiwa! disculpen la demora! ahora sin mas preámbulos disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Y como los tres clanes habían acordado ahora yui se encuentra con los tsukinamis

-….-solo hay silencio en el lugar

-y…-empieza a decir la rubia

-…bueno…emmm como empezar…-balbucea shin

-tal vez por como termine con ustedes-suelta

-ok…carla…-se hace a un lado para que su hermano mayor hable primero

-*suspira* solo es una humana-le recuerda-y con respecto al tema…todo empezó cuando shu sakamaki nos llamó para que te busquemos, descubrimos que los mukamis te habían secuestrados porque justo nosotros estábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Así que esperamos al día siguiente y cuando te fuiste a tu habitación decidimos entrar en acción-

-yo lo quería hacer apenas llegamos!-suelta shin

-si me vas a interrumpir entonces cuéntale tu-le dice

-…-y hace la seña de que no va a decir ni una sola palabra

-bueno como te decía, entramos a tu cuarto y vos te asustaste y una cosa llevo a la otra y te resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza ocasionando que pierdas la memoria temporalmente-finaliza

-…si ya empiezo a recordar…-admite la chica mientras se toca la cabeza

-yui!-exclama preocupado el cola de lobo

-estoy bien-y se sienta

-no te esfuerces en recordar-le dice el peliblanco

-no pasa nada ya paso, ahora solo quiero irme a dormir-y se levanta para subir las escalera y desaparecer al doblar el pasillo

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Entonces con los que conviví primero fueron con los sakamakis, solo recuerdo a laito pero los demás me parecen familiares de seguro que de apoco los voy a recordar, lo que me resulta extraño es que un pelirrojo me llama la atención, no sé porque pero parece que tengo un asunto pendiente con el

* * *

 **Narrador**

Al día siguiente…

-buenos di-pero para de hablar al ver las valijas a cada lado de la chica

-que haces?-pregunta

-decidí que voy a volver con los sakamakis-le responde

-…que!?-dicen los dos

-creo que es lo mejor, no me gusta estar de un lado al otro solo porque ustedes acordaron eso y encima sin mi consentimiento-

-pero…-intenta refutar shin

-tranquilos, hablare con los chicos para que puedan ir a la mansión-les informa

-pero no sería lo mismo-opina el del ojo parchado

-no se con exactitud pero…creo que tengo algo pendiente con uno de ellos-murmura un tanto pensativa

-vamos entonces-dice carla

-nii-san-lo nombra

-si se quiere ir que se vaya-finaliza fríamente

Y así los tres salen de la mansión, nadie dice nada, solo hay un silencio incomodo que nadie quiere romper

Al llegar, bajan con tranquilidad y se despiden de la chica

Ella solo los ve por última vez para seguir caminando hasta llegar a la puerta

-*toc toc*-toca pero al ver que nadie se digna abrirla entra como si nada

-….hola!-levanta la voz y en un santiamén los sakamakis se encuentran mirándola

-pero….-empieza a decir subaru

-ya recordé todo, los mukamis me secuestraron y luego lo hicieron los tsukinamis-explica

-eso significa que…-habla kanato

-que ya volví a casa-termina por el pelilila

-sii!-festejan como infantes

-pero todavía no recuerdo sus nombres solo el de laito-kun-informa

Pero como era de esperarse ninguno la escucho excepto laito

-deja que se alegren un poco después de todo te extrañamos mucho bitch-chan-le murmura

-ok-acepta

Luego reiji se va a la cocina a preparar un festín para festejar que la rubia volvió otra vez a donde pertenece

Con el pasar de los días empieza a recordar cosas de los chicos

 *******flash back*******

-h-hola mi nombre es yui komori-me presento nerviosamente

-yo me llamo reiji sakamaki, un gusto en conocerla-y hace una reverencia

Después me invito una taza de té y charlamos amenamente

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-*toc toc*-

-pase-digo

-yui-san-y entra con teddy en brazos

-hola kanato-kun, que pasa?-le pregunto

-ten-y me extiende el brazo

-…es hermoso-digo al ver un lindo vestido

-qué bueno que te allá gustado-y me sonríe

-me lo voy a poner ahora mismo-me introduzco al baño y en un minuto salgo para mostrarle al pelilila

Ese día nos la pasamos comiendo dulces

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-auch-me quejo

-que torpe eres-me dice sin mirarme

-*suspiro* si como digas-y sigo mi camino mientras lo maldigo por mi cabeza. reiji tiene razón es un vago de primera

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bajo apurada las escaleras ya que llego tarde a la escuela pero por mi torpeza me tropiezo y solo atino a cerrar los ojos para la dura caída

-la próxima vez ten más cuidado bitch-chan-escucho y rápidamente abro los ojos

-laito-kun…gracias-

-tus muslos son tan suaves-y pone cara de pervertido

-kyaaaaa!-

Y con el tiempo le fui teniendo cariño y ahora es como mi confidente

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-a ver…hay esos cachetitos tan lindos-y me los aprieta más fuerte

-mou eso duele-me quejo

-jajajja-se echa a reír

-yo no le veo lo gracioso-le digo

-yo si jajajja

Y luego le devuelvo lo que me hizo y de un momento para el otro acabe encima de él, nuestros alientos chocaban entre si y por un momento me perdí en esos ojos carmesí

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-tú me gustas-

-….yui….yo….-

Y luego de unos minutos interminables empieza hablar

-…yo…..lo siento pero solo te quiero como una amiga-y luego solo sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos

 *******fin del flash back*******

-ahora entiendo….tengo que hablar con ayato-se dice así misma

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Tengo que hablar con ayato, necesito decirle algo importante. Ahora sé porque me miraba un tanto incomodo

Me acerco hacia él y le toco el hombro

-ayato, podemos hablar?-y lo miro

-si claro-y salimos al jardín

-y que quieres decirme?-me pregunta curioso

-ya recordé lo que pasó entre nosotros-

-….-silencio por parte de el

-ese día no pude terminar de hablar, por eso quiero que sepas que yo…aunque me hayas rechazado….ayato yo…..-

Mi garganta está seca, estoy sudando más de lo normal y siento que voy a desfallecer

Se está volviendo a repetir lo de hace meses atrás pero esto va hacer distinto, muy distinto.

-yo quiero decirte que…..-

* * *

 **y hasta acá lo dejo, que le dirá yui a ayato?**

 **bueno nos leemos luego!**

 **bye bye! :*****


	14. Chapter 14

**konichiwa! bueno sin nada mas que decirles disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _-yo quiero decirte que…..-_

 **Pov yui**

-….respeto tu decisión y no quiero que nuestra relación de amigos termine-

-…*suspira* pensé que devuelta te me ibas a declarar que bueno que me equivoque-y suelta una risita-no es que no me parezcas bonita es solo que…-me intenta explicar

-entiendo no pasa nada, porque mejor no entramos devuelta? Tengo que decirles algo-le digo

-ok-

Ambos entramos y nos dirigimos hacia los demás

-chicos-les llamo la atención

-me olvide de decirles que los tsukinamis y los mukamis pueden venir cuando quieran siempre y cuando avisen-y como era de esperarse sus mandíbulas se les desencajan y sus ojos se agrandan como platos

-qué?!-gritan todos

-como lo escucharon, miren sé que no les gusta la idea pero entiendan chicos no son malas personas o mejor dicho vampiros-

-…si eso es lo que quieres…entonces está bien-dice reiji

-reiji!-le reprochan

-gracias-le digo con sinceridad

Obviamente la mayoría no estuvo de acuerdo pero al final se tuvieron que acostumbrar. Al principio era algo incómodo cuando venían a visitarme pero con el pasar de los meses todo cambio, ahora son capaces de saludarse sin decirse insultos

-hola chicos-los saludo

-yui!-exclaman mi nombre

-pasen-y me hago un lado

-te sirvieron los apuntes que te di?-me pregunta ruki

-si gracias-

Me quede hablando con los chicos por largo rato y solo nos despedimos cuando se hizo de noche. Dos semanas después vinieron los tsukinamis, me llevaron a pasear por el centro y nos sacamos fotos pero cuando me traían devuelta hacia la mansión shin me dice que me ama y yo solo le digo que cuando lo vuelva a ver tendrá una respuesta

Muchas cosas pasaron y conocí a más personas que aprecio mucho pero nunca me tome el tiempo para pensar si siento algo por alguno de ellos, mi primer amor fue ayato pero no correspondió a mis sentimientos y ahora shin me dice solo dos palabras y estoy confundida

¿Me gusta shin? Estoy segura que no es amor lo que siento por él, pero tampoco quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí "pero no es correcto que le mienta tampoco"

-ahhh que complicado-me tapo con una almohada

-*toc toc*-

-pase-emito

-bitch-chan-dice cantarinamente

-…-

-qué ocurre?-me pregunta

-…shin me dijo que me ama-

-vaya que sorpresa-

-qué hago?-

-y tú lo amas?-

-no!-

-entonces dile eso-

-pero…-

-si no sientes lo mismo no le mientas para que se sienta mejor-

-…tienes razón-

-y los demás ya se te confesaron?-

-are? De que hablas?-y lo miro confusa

-uyy creo que habla de mas-murmura

-laito….-

-bueno, bueno. Shin no es el único que está interesado en ti-

-y como sabes eso?-

-yui soy un hombre-

-enserio? Pensé que eras un travestí-digo sarcástica

-eso me dolió-

-dime-

-ruki, kou, subaru y shu también te miran con diferentes ojos-

-….estoy dormida no es así?-me pellizco-auch-

-dime, que vas hacer ahora?-

-no sé, estoy confundida-

-tranquila, de seguro sabrás la respuesta-

Y en un parpadeo la respuesta que deje pendiente llego

-shin…yo…-

-lo sé no es necesario que lo digas-me interrumpe

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, fuiste sincera-y me muestra una triste sonrisa-el que haya ganado tu corazón tiene mucha suerte-me murmura

-*sollozos*-

-shhhh-y me abraza-solo quiero que seas feliz-

Al final shin acepto mi rechazo pero seguimos siendo amigos. En esta semana estuve más atenta y laito tenía razón, shin no era el único. Y luego de unos meses que para mí fueron eternos me di cuenta de que me enamore….otra vez

Así que decidida salgo de mi habitación, camino por los pasillos y me paro frente a una puerta que golpeo levemente

-ya voy!-se escucha del otro lado

Devuelta vuelvo a sentir ese nerviosismo y las ganas de correr y esconderme debajo de la cama como niña pequeña

-que sucede?-pregunta apenas abre la puerta

-yo….-

Sus ojos me ven intensamente, mis manos empiezan a sudar y mis piernas se vuelven como gelatina. Pero al menos el también siente algo por mi o eso quiero creer.

* * *

 **y hasta cada termina ( si un poco corto) bueno ahora la pregunta es, de quien se enamoro esta vez?**

 **eso lo sabremos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo, si esta hermosa historia ya llega a su final TT-TT**

 **desde ya muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **nos leemos luego! chaooooo! :*****


	15. Chapter 15

**hola a todos! disculpen por estar dos meses sin actualizar es que tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes y no tenia tiempo de escribir. pero bueno haciendo eso a un lado...aquí les dejo el ultimo cap de esta hermosa historia**

 **no me maten por terminarla plisss**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _-que sucede? -pregunta apenas abre la puerta_

 _-yo….-_

 _Sus ojos me ven intensamente, mis manos empiezan a sudar y mis piernas se vuelven como gelatina. Pero Al menos el también siente algo por mi o eso quiero creer._

-emmm yo ... -empiezo un tartamudear

-vos ... -me incita una cola termine de hablar

Dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y me avergüenzo al verlo semi desnudo con una toalla en la cabeza

\- * Hemorragia nasal * "Yui cuando te volviste tan pervertida como Laito?" - me reto a mí misma

-oye estas bien? -me pregunta preocupado

-s-si no es nada grabe-

-quieres pasar?-y se hace a un lado

-es que tu…-y lo señalo

-…ah! Espera que me ponga algo-y me cierra la puerta

-*suspiro* yui que estás haciendo? Se supone que viniste aquí para decirle lo que sentís, no para sangrar por la nariz-murmuro mientras me apoyo en la puerta

-lis-pero no termina de hablar ya que me caigo al suelo

-perdóname!-se disculpa

-la culpa es mía por apoyarme donde no debía-le digo

-y que querías decirme?-me pregunta curioso

-"dale yui tu puedes hacerlo!"….yo…te amo-digo al fin

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cinco años pasaron desde ese día, ahora tenemos tres hijos hermosos.

-syun no corras te puedes lastimar!-

-bueno oka-chan!-

Syun el primer hijo que tuve con mi esposo, tiene tres años, de tez blanca, pelo albino como el padre pero corto y despeinado, ojos rojos carmesí, prácticamente es la réplica de subaru pero con pelo corto

-mami!-gritan atrás mío

-que pasa chicos?-

-zen quiere que lo cargues-me dice

-a ver, ven amor-

-mami, hoy viene el abuelo?-

-no sé, amor…?-y lo miro

-por desgracia si-contesta subaru mientras Eva sonríe

Zen y Eva, tienen un añito, Eva se parece más a subaru mientras que zen es más parecido a mí. Ambos tienen la piel blanca como la nieve, Eva es albina de pelo largo y usa el flequillo para el costado tapándole el ojo derecho y de ojos rosas. Zen es rubio de pelo corto y de ojos carmesí.

Después de casarnos nos mudamos para tener nuestra privacidad, obvio que los chicos no aceptaron bien nuestra decisión pero igual nos fuimos. En este momento nos encontramos en la mansión ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de karlheinz

-*toc toc*-

-quién es?-pregunta cantarinamente laito mientras abre la puerta

-tío laito!-gritan al unísono y se tiran encima del mayor de los trillizos

-pero si son mis lindos sobrinos!-exclama

-hola laito-kun-lo saludo

-bitch-chan tanto tiempo, como te trata este tsundere?-

-estoy acá-le recuerda el albino

-nfu lose solo bromeo, pasen que los demás están en el living-

Nos dirigimos al living y nos sorprendemos al ver a los mukamis y tsukinamis también en la mansión

-hola yui/ chichinasi/yui-san!-dicen los muchachos como saludo

-niños saluden-dice subaru

-estas más grande campeón-le dice ayato a syun

-hola-saluda tímidamente Eva

-hola princesa-le dice kou

-dame esos cinco!-le dice shin a zen

-y para mí, nadie va a saludar a este viejo?-pregunta alguien

-abuelo!-gritan contentos mientras se tiran encima

Luego de que los niños se tranquilizaron reiji-san preparo una cena exquisita. Pero la fiesta no termina aquí, kou dio la idea de un karaoke y a los demás les gustó la idea

-subaru te toca!-

-no quiero!-

-no seas amargado-le dicen

-tsk, está bien-acepta

La verdad ahora que lo pienso paso muy rápido el tiempo, y pensar que ese día estaba que me moría de los nervios y ahora me encuentro acá, con mi familia y amigos festejando

 *******flash back*******

-"dale yui tu puedes hacerlo!"….yo…te amo-digo al fin

-q-q-qu-qu-q-queeeeeee!?-exclama sorprendido

-….-bajo mi cabeza

-es una broma no?-

-…no…-murmuro

-…-levanto mi mirada al escuchar un ruido

-subaru-kun!-grito asustada al verlo tirado en el piso-se desmayó-digo al verlo inconsciente

Genial, ahora resulta que soy un espanta vampiros. Lo arrastro hacia su habitación y lo dejo reposar sobre la cama

Se ve tierno y muy guapo, lo que me gusto del albino fue que nunca me presiono, con shu-san es más como que competía con subaru y yo no soy un premio. Por eso me di cuenta que desde el rechazo de ayato sin que yo me entere me había enamorado se subaru ese día. Puede sonar mal pero así paso, sé que si el me corresponde me valorara como mujer

-subaru-kun-lo nombro al ver como se despierta

-es cierto?-me pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama

-eh?-emito confundida

-es cierto sí o no?-me vuelve a preguntar

-…s-si-digo mirándolo

-yui…-se me acerca y me agarra de las manos con suavidad

-s-si?-pregunto sonrojada

-no sabes…-me dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla-…cuantas veces soñé con que me digas esas palabras-y sin previo aviso me besa

Es un beso inexperto por parte de ambos pero es casto y sobre todo tierno. No sé en qué momento paso, pero mis labios empiezan a moverse mientras el albino copia mi acción

Poco a poco el beso se vuelve más intenso, pero luego nos separamos por falta de aire

-entonces….-empiezo a decir

-te amo yui-me dice con una sonrisa

-yo también te amo-digo también con una sonrisa

En vez de irme a mi habitación como tenía que ser, me quede a dormir con subaru. Al día siguiente le dijimos a los chicos de nuestra relación, obvio que cierta personita no se lo tomo nada bien pero allá él.

Dos semanas después vino tougo sakamaki

-felicidades!-dice contento

-gracias-le digo

-la verdad no pensé que subaru iba a tenerte, pensé que iba a ser laito o ayato pero parece que me equivoque-suelta

-tsk-masculla subaru molesto por el comentario

-no te enojes amargado, por una vez en la vida sonríe. Y ustedes-se dirige a los demás-no son mis hijos, como dejaron que el menor les gane? A laito se la perdono ya que ese le da a cualquier falda que ve, pero de ustedes chicos la verdad esperaba más, al menos pensé que iban hacer una orgía con la chica-

-oye!-exclama el albino

-más respeto que soy tu padre. Y ya arreglaron la fecha de casamiento?-me pregunta

-casamiento?...la verdad no…-pero dejo de hablar al ver al albino inclinado

-te lo iba a dar hoy a la noche pero este viejo me arruino la sorpresa. Yui…quieres ser mi esposa?-y me muestra el anillo

-ahhhhhhh! Di que sí!-grita chillonamente el padre de los sakamakis **(imagínense que grito como Tomoka Osakada de Pot)**

-si acepto-digo con los ojos llorosos

Pasados tres meses…

-tranquila yui todo va a estar bien no te preocupes-me digo nerviosa

-bitch-chan no te preocupes todo va salir bien-me dice laito tranquilo

-pero y si al final se arrepiente?-

-es muy poco probable-

-que tanto estas seguro?-

-mmmm un 95%-

-y el otro 5% puede ser que al final se arrepienta-

-pobre de subaru-murmura el pervertido

-que dijiste?!-

-yo…-

-*toc toc*-

-fiuuuu salvado por la campana o en este caso la puerta-suelta laito

-quién es?-pregunto

-soy yo-dice sin mas

-es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes del casamiento-le digo

-solo son puras supersticiones, abre la puerta-

-no-

-abre la maldita puerta yui-

-subaru-kun no sé si te olvidaste pero recuerda que somos vampiros nos podemos teletransportar-le recuerda

-gracias lo había olvidado-y aparece de la nada

-no me mires!-y me tapo como puedo

-no te miro pero ayúdame con esto-y me muestra el moño sin hacer

Se lo hato y automáticamente le digo que se valla. Luego de unos minutos laito me dice que ya es hora y con los nervios a flor de piel salgo de la habitación y nos dirigimos al patio. Decidimos hacerlo ahí porque ninguno de los dos quería algo exagerado y el vestido que elegí es del estilo _Ball gown, Vestido de novia Jerrica con estilo de gala, escote en forma de corazón, corpiño de satén con frunces, cinturón con joyería Swarovski y falda de tul y organza en capas asimétricas con forma de remolino._

-lista bitch-chan?-me pregunta

-…-me quedo sin habla

-bien eso es un si-

Me empuja levemente y me guiña el ojo. Yo camino como puedo con la música de fondo, veo a subaru mirarme con sus hermosos ojos y a los demás muchachos sonreír por mi boda o eso quiero creer

Al llegar el albino me ayuda con los últimos tres escalones

-hoy estamos reunidos por estos dos enamorados que quieren estar juntos para siempre-empieza a decir el cura

-te ves bien de traje-le susurro

-y tú no te quedas atrás con ese vestido-me dice

-subaru sakamaki, aceptas a yui komori como tu futura esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-acepto-

-y tu yui komori, aceptas a subaru sakamaki como tu futuro esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-si acepto-digo

-hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?-pregunta

-si alguno de ustedes llega a levantar la mano lo mato-dice amenazante el de ojos carmesí

Y para mi sorpresa la mayoría estaba listo para alzar la mano pero al escuchar la amenaza del albino prefirieron no arriesgarse

-ya que nadie se opone, yo los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia-

Subaru se me acerca, me levanta el velo y me besa tiernamente. Nos toman algunas fotos y luego es momento de tirar el ramo

-Listos?- tiro el ramo y me doy la vuelta para ver como kanato fue el que agarro el ramo

Bailamos una canción lenta, comimos, nos tomaron más fotos, bailamos con los chicos, baile con mi suegro y después la limusina nos esperaba para llevarnos a nuestra luna de miel

Nos fuimos por dos semanas a Londres, paseamos por muchos lugares, uno de ellos fue London Eye, Abadía de Westminster, Big Ben y otros lugares más que ahora no me acuerdo.

Al volver subaru estaba preocupado por mi salud ya que no me encontraba muy bien que digamos y resulta que era porque estaba embarazada. En los nueve meses subaru estuvo muy atento, me acompañaba a las citas con el doctor y cuando tenía un antojo me lo daba sin chistar.

Fue así en los dos embarazos, y todavía cada vez que estamos solo nunca deja de agradecerme por darle una familia

 *******fin del flash back*******

Y hasta ahora todavía sigo perdidamente enamorada del hombre que es el padre de mis hijos y para ser sincera no me arrepiento de nada. Gracias a subaru tengo lo que siempre quise, una familia amorosa

-yui es tu turno-

-are? Yo?-

-si-y me agarra de la muñeca

Ahora solo le pido a dios cada día que cuide a mi familia y a mis seres queridos. Gracias kami-sama, gracias subaru. La verdad soy muy feliz a tu lado.

* * *

 **gracias a los que me siguieron hasta el final y por sus comentarios, también a los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a comentar. gracias a todos por sus favoritos y alertas! me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia y les agradezco su apoyo**

 **los quiero yo M neko-chan!**

 **bye bye mis lectores/as! :**** que tengan un lindo día (o noche)**


End file.
